The Nest
by ARJiN YK
Summary: Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh Sarang. Sarang yang baik, dan sarang yang jahat. Eksistensi di Dunia sudah mulai mempertanyakan, bagaimana dunia berkahir? bagaimana dunia berlanjut? Sedang tidak ada yang menempati posisi Sarang manapun. Disinilah Naruto, bocah yang tidak tahu apapun mencoba menguak kebenaran dari Sarang yang memenuhi Dunia ini, dengan tujuan untuk melindungi sang Kunci!
1. Chapter 1

**The Almighty Nest**

**_Disclaimer:_**

_**Naruto, Highschool DxD, dan semua unsur yang diambil adalah murni milik pencipta mereka. Saya tidak mengambil profit apapun. Hanya Alur cerita murni dari pemikiran saya dan beberapa referensi.**_

* * *

_Genre(s): Fantasy, Adventure, Action. a Little bit of Gore._

_Rated: M_

_Pair : - (Untuk sekarang)_

_Warning(s): AU, AR, AT, OOC(s), OC(s), Typo(s), MissTypo(s), and More Warnings in The Future._

* * *

**Summary:**

**Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh Sarang. Sarang yang baik, dan sarang yang jahat. Eksistensi di Dunia sudah mulai mempertanyakan, bagaimana dunia berkahir? bagaimana dunia berlanjut? Sedang tidak ada yang menempati posisi Sarang manapun. Disinilah Naruto, bocah yang tidak tahu apapun mencoba menguak kebenaran dari Sarang yang memenuhi Dunia ini, dengan tujuan untuk melindungi sang Kunci Sarangnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Seorang gadis belia terlihat tengah berlari kencang ditengah lebatnya hutan. Cahaya bulan menjadi penuntun kaki putih nan mulus itu untuk terus melaju. Sesekali wajah yang terlihat cemas itu menengok kearah yang menjadi alasan dia berlari.

Lama berlari tentu membuat siapapun akan merasa kelelahan. Pun dengan diri gadis itu yang merasa otot betisnya sudah berteriak ingin meloloskan diri dari hal ini. Alhasil, satu pasang kaki terkulai ke tanah diikuti oleh suara benturan tubuh.

Rambut merah gadis itu sudah terlihat lusuh, pakaian yang robek di beberapa bagian, luka-luka yang masih baru dan mengeluarkan darah, bahkan ada beberapa bercak lumpur yang menempel. Semua itu diiringi dengan ringisan penuh kepedihan yang keluar dari bibir mungil yang sudah retak-retak menandakan bahwa dia belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memenuhi dahaga-nya.

Tak lama kemudian gumpalan awan di langit mulai menurunkan rahmatnya. Rintik hujan perlahan membasahi Bumi, memberikan rezeki dan pertolongan kepada yang membutuhkan.

Sang gadis terlihat sumringah menyambut datangnya hujan. Senyuman terpatri di wajah kumuh itu, sorot matanya menunjukan sepercik harapan. Dia lalu, dengan senang hati, menengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas, mencoba menampung beberapa tetes air. Lalu, diminumlah air hujan itu. Gadis itu terus mengulanginya, dengan maksud memenuhi dahaga yang telah beberapa hari ini ia tidak dapat.

Sampai datanglah sesosok makhluk menyeramkan, tinggi dan besar, menghampiri gadis itu. Taring besar menghiasi rentetan gigi-giginya yang begitu tajam, dengan tubuh hijau tua dan memegang sebuah Gada, makhluk tersebut mengaum kencang hingga menggetarkan udara disekitar.

Sang Gadis yang baru menyadari bahwa makhluk yang mengejarnya sudah dekat sekali tak kuasa untuk tidak terkejut dan ketakutan, kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna dan dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan penuh luka, dia menggusur dirinya sendiri mencoba untuk menjauh dari makhluk tersebut.

Makhluk –yang diketahui adalah Orc– itu mulai mendekat, seringai sadis sudah terpancar dari wajah menyeramkan itu. Jarak mereka tinggal terpaut beberapa meter, sang gadis yang terpojok dibawah pohon pun semakin ketakutan, jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi dirinya bahkan menangis namun air hujan yang sudah semakin deras menyamarkannya.

Gada yang di genggam Orc itu terlihat diangkat keatas, bersiap menghadiahi sang gadis sebuah serangan penghabisan. Dilain sisi, deru nafas sang gadis sudah begitu tak karuan, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, adrenaline pun ikut naik hingga ke titik maksimal. Beginikah dirinya akan mati. Terbesit dalam pikiran gadis itu, mengapa tadi ia tidak memaksakan tubuhnya dan segera melanjutkan pelarian bukan malah memenuhi dahaga-nya. Ah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Satu menit kedepan mungkin ia sudah berada ditempat lain.

Di detik selanjutnya, Gada itu pun menghujam kearah sang Gadis yang sudah terlihat sangat lemah dan pasrah. Namun, hal tak terduga terjadi, bukannya sang gadis yang meregang nyawa tertimpa Gada besar tadi. Melainkan munculnya seorang pria, yang sepertinya seumuran dengan sang gadis berambut merah; yang menahan laju gada tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan.

Amarah terlihat menyelimuti pria itu, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menghempaskan serangan Orc tadi dan melayangkan satu pukulan maut ke perutnya hingga membuat makhluk terlempar jauh kebelakang sekaligus menyudahi riwayatnya.

Setelahnya, pria itu langsung berbalik dan memeluk sang gadis dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Rose. Ayo pulang," ajak si pria sembari memegang bahu gadis yang ternyata bernama Rose.

Sementara Rose yang masih shock akan apa yang terjadi dengan tiba-tiba ini tidak menjawabnya. Namun, tidak lama kemudian dia menangis sekencang mungkin dan menjadikan bahu pemuda itu sebagai sandaran. "Hikss, hikss, huaaaa! Narutooo!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi, meninggalkan hutan gelap ini. Sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan Rose tadi bahwa dalam satu menit dirinya sudah tidak lagi ada di tempat ini menjadi kenyataan. Selamat.

.

.

.

**_Dua hari kemudian._**

_**Prairie, Wilayah Pinggiran Althea.**_

**Naruto PoV.**

Apa yang kalian pertama kali pikirkan begitu mendengar kata 'Rose'? Pasti sesuatu yang indah seperti mawar, bukan? Aku juga inginnya seperti itu, tapi sayangnya tidak. Aku, begitu mendengar kata Rose diucapkan, akan dengan sendirinya berpikir tentang gadis yang agak cerewet, sedikit manis, sangar, tidak penurut dan tentunya berambut merah.

Rose adalah satu-satunya sahabatku di Desa ini, Desa Prairie. Ibunya adalah penyelamat hidupku saat aku masih bayi. Violet Namanya, seorang wanita tangguh bersuari ungu muda panjang yang mengurus aku dan Rose sejak kecil penuh dengan kasih sayang. Aku sudah menggangap dua orang itu sebagai orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan harus kulindungi.

Oops, hampir lupa. Namaku sendiri adalah Naruto, hanya Naruto. Aku seorang yatim piatu, Violet menemukanku didalam sebuah keranjang di depan rumahnya pada pagi hari dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan Naruto.

Sejak saat itu dan hingga kini, 17 tahun telah berlalu, orang-orang masih sering menyebutku anak pembawa sial. Bahkan Quill, ayah dari Rose yang awalnya menerima aku, perlahan namun pasti mulai termakan oleh omongan-omongan warga hingga akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Violet dan Rose.

Terkadang aku juga sering berpikir bahwa kelak akan ada saatnya dimana Violet dan Rose mulai membenci diriku juga, dan menyalahkan orang tuaku yang asli, karena ini semua berawal dari kebodohan mereka.

Saat ini, aku tengah berada kamar Rose, yang masih tak sadarkan diri setelah aku selamatkan tempo hari. Keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan, rambut merahnya redup, bibirnya retak-retak, wajah pucat, pakaian sudah robek-robek, ditambah luka-luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Kejadiannya 5 hari lalu, saat aku baru kembali ke Desa setelah pulang berlatih. Aku melihat banyak Goblin yang berkeliaran. Tentu saja itu membuatku cemas dan langsung berpikiran untuk sampai kerumah. Setelah membasmi para Goblin hingga tak bersisa, Aku lekas kerumah dan menemukan Violet yang tak sadarkan diri serta Rose yang diculik.

Tiga hari aku terus mencari dan mencari, hingga akhirnya berhasil dan segera membawanya pulang. Lalu, dari hari penyelamatan hingga sekarang dia belumlah sadar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Violet sudah menggunakan semua pengobatan yang Desa ini miliki, tapi Rose belum kunjung sadar. Itu membuatnya semakin diluputi kekhawatiran. Aku sendiri menyesalkan fakta bahwa akulah satu-satunya orang yang memang bertugas melindungi Rose tapi tidak berhasil, aku bahkan terkadang malu bertatap muka dengan Violet.

Kenapa hanya aku satu-satunya yang bisa? Itu karena aku adalah orang yang diberkahi **Mana**, sebuah energi spiritual yang memungkinkan pemiliknya melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar, selain aku tidak ada!

Jadi karena itulah orang-orang masih sering menganggapku pembawa sial karena kekuatanku ini yang mengundang monster-monster mendekat ke Desa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hanya diriku seorang yang mempunyai, dan aku rasa memikirkan hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Jadi, kuputuskan biar waktu saja yang memberitahuku.

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar terdengar ada suara Violet yang sepertinya menyambut kedatangan seseorang. Itu ternyata adalah seorang wanita dewasa.

**Naruto PoV End.**

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai ungu muda dengan iris hitam terlihat tersenyum kearah sosok didepannya, "Selamat datang di rumahku. Kau pasti Shizune, tabib yang akan menyebuhkan Anak-ku, bukan?" ujar Violet penuh dengan keyakinan di matanya. Tapi, hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Shizune yang belum bisa terlihat wajahnya karena terhalang tudung jubahnya.

"Setelah perjalanan panjang kau pasti lelah, Mari masuk akan aku buatkan teh." Violet membuatt tanganya terbuka mengarah kedalam rumahnya, itu tanda bahwa tuan rumah sudah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Tidak perlu, langsung saja pada permasalahannya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan." Shizune menjawab dengan datar lalu masuk kedalam. Sedangkan Violet merasa sedikit kesal, dirinya sudah berniat menyambut baik-baik tapi malah responnya malah seperti ini.

"Baik, ikuti aku," ajaknya, dan Shizune pun mengekor dibelakangnya.

….

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Violet dan sang tabib memasuki kamar milik Rose. Naruto dengan setia duduk disamping ranjang itu, memegang dengan erat tangan milik Rose.

Menyadari ada yang masuk kedalam, pemuda itu mengalihkan atensinya pada mereka. Lalu, tersenyum simpul sebagai tanda untuk menyapa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Naruto?" Tanya Violet pada Naruto.

Kepala kuning Naruto tertunduk, itu sudah bisa dijadikan jawaban bahwa memang tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Violet pun terpaksa menghela nafas melihat reaksi anak angkatnya itu.

"Oh, iya, Perkenalkan ini adalah tabib yang akan mengobati Rose, namanya Shizune. Shizune ini Naruto, anak angkatku." Violet memperkenalkan mereka berdua dengan ramah.

"Haloo, namaku Naruto….." Naruto menyodorkan tangannya menunggu Shizune untuk membalas, tak lupa ia mencoba tersenyum.

Akan tetapi, bukannya balik menyapa. Shizune malah mengabaikan Naruto begitu saja, dia lalu membuka tudung jubahnya dan langsung memulai ritual. Bisa dilihat, wanita bernama Shizune ini memiliki surai hitam pendek dengan warna hitam dan iris juga hitam, bentuk wajahnya yang agak tirus membuatnya seperti wanita tegas.

"Apa dia memang seperti itu, Kaa-san?" bisik Naruto pada Ibunya.

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia masih ada pekerjaan, jadi mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru."

Ritual yang dilakukan Shizune cukup lama, sudah 10 menit belum kunjung usai. Cahaya kuning melayang diatas tubuh Rose, sang fokus utama. Melihat itu tentu membuat insting Naruto bangun, dia menduga bahwa Shizune juga adalah seorang pengguna Mana. Walau masih samar, Naruto merasakan perasaan yang sama saat dia menggunakan kekuatannya.

_Duarr~_

Namun, tiba-tiba dentuman tercipta. Pusatnya adalah Rose. Cahaya tadi pun sudah sirna, digantikan dengan aura hitam disekujur tubuh Rose.

Naruto, Violet, dan Shizune yang terlempar ke penjuru ruangan pun dibuat terkejut, untung rumah ini tidak sampai runtuh hanya retak-retak.

"Tidak mungkin, uhuk-" Shizune terbatuk begitu mencoba bangkit. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Naruto memandang kearah Shizune yang sedang berusaha bangkit, dirinya kemudian teringat akan Ibu angkatnya.

"Kaa-san!" Teriak Naruto begitu melihat Violet sudah kesakitan dilantai, ringisan terus keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Jawab aku!" Naruto menuntut penjelasan kepada sang tabib, deru nafasnya terliaht tidak teratur.

"Ini gawat! Sekarang juga kau harus keluar dari sini," seru Shizune yang kini telah berhasil berdiri. Dirinya masih terlihat sedikit bergetar karena tekanan yang dikeluarkan tubuh Rose.

"Apa maksudmu, hey!" Naruto sendiri merasakan hal yang tidak pernah ia temui, intimidasi yang dirasa begitu hebat hingga membaut ia tak sanggup beranjak.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Dan peringatkan seluruh warga, aku akan menangani ini!" Cahaya kuning membungkus kedua tangan Shizune, ia terlihat sudah merapal mantra. Raut mukanya sudah sangat serius.

"Menangani apa?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tidak dijawab oleh Shizune melainkan oleh sosok lain yang ada disini.

"Halo, Naruto-kun."

Nafas Naruto tercekat saat mendengar itu. Ia kemudian menoleh keasal suara , lalu mendapati hal yang membuat dirinya ingin mati dari dunia ini.

"R-Rose?"

Seorang gadis melayang di ruangan ini, rambutnya merah, matanya juga merah, pakaiannya juga sama dengan sebelumnya, hanya saja dibelakangnya tumbuh ekor dan dia sedang memegang sebuah pecut! Itu memang tubuh Rose, fakta bahwa tidak terjadi perubahaan fisik signifikan. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah, Apakah itu benar-benar Rose?

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah! Aku dan Kaa-san sangat mengkha-"

Pattt~

Bunyi seperti suara pecutan terdengar, Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia kemudian menyentuh pipi kanannya dan tangan tan itu merasakan sesuatu yang kental keluar. Luka melintang pun sudah tercipta.

"Berhenti disitu! Penjilat, aku sungguh membencimu."

Deg~

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lipat, tatkala mendengar perintah yang dingin menusuk itu. Memori tentang dirinya yang dibully pun kembali terangkat, dan pemikirannya tentang bahwa Rose yang akan membenci kelak pun semakin menyeruak.

Syuttt~

Trankk~

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kubilang juga pergi dari sini, bocah."

Diri pemuda itu terhenyak, sentakan Shizune membuat ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Melihat Shizune berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan Rose, membuat ia tak kuasa untuk melawan balik.

Lalu, dengan membopong tubuh Violet, Naruto pun pergi dengan pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk. Tolonglah, Tuhan! Kembalikan Rose seperti semula.

….

.

.

* * *

Dua makhluk bergender wanita terlihat sedang melempar intimidasi satu sama lain. Sang gadis yakni Rose yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat berbeda, menatap kepergian Naruto dengan kesal. Dia lalu, dengan beringas, mengirim sinyal tidak bersahabat pada Shizune.

Shizune yang menjadi sasaran hanya berdiam diri dengan posisi siaga, matanya tak lepas dair setiap gerak gerik lawan didepannya ini. "Kenapa kau ada didalam tubuh anak ini? Siapa kau?" tanya Shizune tanpa berkedip atau menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab itu, wahai _**Sorcerer**_. Kau tidak pantas mengetahuinya," jawab Rose atau mungkin bisa dibilang makhluk yang mendiami Rose.

Shizune, nampaknya, agak tidak menyangka bahwa makhluk didepannya mengatahui siapa ia sebenarnya. Mengabaikan hal itu, ie kembali mencoba bernegosiasi, "Kutanya sekali lagi. Siapa kau?"

"…"

Shizune dibuat kesal, tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia merangsek maju. "Persetan!" Sedangkan 'Rose yang lain' hanya menyeringai tipis, lalu mengikuti gerak Shizune.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Rumah milik Violet sudah hancur, kini mereka sedang mengadu ketangkasan satu sama lain. Dentuman-dentuman kecil terdengar akibat benturan dari pecut dan cahaya ditangan Shizune yang bertindak seperti perisai.

Dalam hati, ia lega karena, mungkin, Naruto sudah berhasil memberitahu warga untuk mengungsi, rupanya negosiasi yang ia lakukan memberikan waktu kepada Naruto. Terbukti dengan sepinya penduduk desa, maka dari itu ia bisa bertarung dengan leluasa.

Berhasil menghindari serangan Shizune, 'Rose yang lain' dengan cepat menebaskan pecutnya hingga menimbulkan shockwave yang cukup besar sebagai outputnya dan menghancurkan rumah-rumah. Beruntung, Shizune berhasil menghindar meskiun harus tangannya harus teriris cukup panjang.

_Duarrr~_

Melihat serangan mematikannya meleset, 'Rose yang lain' memasang ekpresi tidak menyangka namun seperti yang dibuat-buat. "Wah, untuk ukuran Sorcerer rendahan, kau cukup lihai ternyata."

Merasa dirinya diremehkan pastinya membaut siapapun akan tersinggung, begitupun Shizune, walaupun dia masih menjaga agar emosi tidak mengalahkannya. Hatinya menerka selama pertarungannya dengan makhluk ini, kemungkinan yang ada sedikit membuatnya ragu. 'Masih belum pasti, aku harus lebih banyak memancingnya.'

Menarik nafasnya panjang, Shizune lalu merapal mantra. "**_Ice Pillars!_**"

_Sringg~_

Lingkaran seukuran pintu tercipta, lalu keluarlah pilar-pilar es yang melaju cepat kearah monster itu. Namun, monster itu tidak terlihat gentar, dia dengan santai mencambuk pilar-pilar es hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi, satu yang terlewat. Ternyata Shizune juga membuat teknik itu tepat diatas 'Rose yang lain' saat dia fokus menghancurkan pilar-pilar sebelumnya. Alhasil, serangan itu sukses menghantam target.

_Bangggg~ Banggg~_

Hawa dingin menyeruak, menggantikan rasa hangat yang selama ini menyelimuti Desa. Dalam sekejap berubahlah temperatur di tempat ini.

"Huhh, huhh." Nafas wanita berambut sebahu itu memberat, tanda bahwa teknik tadi telah menyita sejumlah Mana miliknya. Ia memperhatikan pilar es yang berdiri kokoh didepannya untuk mengantisipasi bila tiba-tiba ada serangan balasan yang tidak terduga.

_Deg~_

_Sett~_

Seperti sebuah reflek, kepalanya menengok keasal tanda bahaya. Benar saja, serangan kejutan terlesakkan. Shizune terpental belasan meter saat sebuah bola energy menghantam tubuhnya.

_Brakk~ Brakkk~ Duarr~_

Segumpal darah keluar dari tubuh Shizune saat tubuhnya, dengan keras, menabrak tanah yang menjulang lebih tinggi. Tubuh itu terkulai diatas tanah, matanya yang sayu tapi masih menyimpan sorot perjuangan menjadi satu-satu pertahanan yang ia punya. "Ohok- uhuk. I-itu… Tidak mungkin! Kekuatan y-yang baru saja dikeluarkannya…. _Black Orb!_"

Monster Rose mendarat tak jauh dari Shizune, menunjukan senyum licik nan jahat. Wajah cantik itu sudah terganti menjadi wajah sadis. "Aku terkejut dengan seranganmu tadi, seperti yang kubilang untuk Sorcerer rendahan kau cukup kompeten."

Shizune masih bersandar pada dinding tanah itu, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan. Satu serangan fatal telah ia terima sepenuhnya. Seperti yang dibilang, dirinya memang hanyalah Sorcerer rendahan, kecil kesempatannya untuk menang.

"Itu…. Black Orb! Sekarang a-aku tahu kenapa tubuh itu punya dua kepribadian, _**Shaman**_."

Monster Rose sedikit terbelalak akan apa yang diucapkan Shizune, namun didetik berikutnya dia malah tertawa kencang. "Hahaha,…khukhukhu. Kau baru menyadarinya? Sayang sekali, yah, setidaknya kau mati tidak dalam keadaan tidak mengetahui apa-apa."

Monster Rose terlihat berjalan mendekati Shizune, sembari merentang-rentangkan cambuknya. "Ya, aku memang seorang Shaman. Penganut manifestasi jahat _Black Orb_, Sorcerer bodoh."

Shizune menggertakkan rahangnya, sungguh kesal melihat seseorang merendahkan dirimu, oke, daripada tidak berbaut apa-apa lebih baik lakukan apa yang kau bisa. "Heh, kau boleh saja membunuhku, tapi informasi tentang dirimu akan terus menyebar. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!" nah, salah satunya itu. Memprovokasi musuh.

"HAHAHAH….lucu sekali. Kau berbicara seolah akan ada yang menolongmu. Lagipula, tersebar atau tidaknya. Aku hanya harus memburu mereka yang mengetahuinya saja."

'Tidak kusangka, ternyata rumor yang mengatakan bahwa penganut Black Orb masih ada hingga saat ini, informasi ini harus di sampaikan pada 'Boss' apapun yang terjadi,' pikirnya Shizune sembari tersenyum yang entah kenapa sangat percaya diri meskipun sedang sangat terpojok.

Monster Rose, yang diketahui adalah seorang Shaman, mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyudahi hidup sang Sorcerer dengan cambuk yang dipenuhi oleh aura hitam legam. "Grr, kenapa kau tersenyum, hah? Sudah pasrah untuk mati, ya? Baiklah akan aku berikan kematian yang menyakitkan padamu."

_Syuttt~_

Cambuk itu terayun, dalam gerakan lambat, kearah Shizune yang sudah menutup mata, sedang Shaman itu menyeringai lebar saat mangsanya tidak berkutik. Akan tetapi, begitu jarak sudah akan habis. Cambuk itu bukannya mengenai target, malah ada yang memegang cambuk tersebut dengan dua tangan yang terkepal erat yang bergerak begitu cepat.

_Srett~_

Dengan gaya heroiknya, muncul pemeran utama kita, dihadapan Shizune yang tersenyum simpul. Menggunakan tenaga penuh, Naruto memutar cambuk itu di udara bersamaan dengan si Shaman jahat, lalu melemparnya jauh kedepan hingga berguling-guling ditanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Heh, kukira kau hanya akan menonton saja."

"Heol, jadi kau sudah tahu aku akan kemari?" Terlihat Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Shizune, lalu memberikan sesuatu pada Shizune yaitu sebuah pisau dengan hiasan bola permata hijau pada gagannya.

"Tentu saja, dan kerja bagus karena telah membawakan pesananku, dengan ini aku bisa menyegel Shaman brengsek itu." Sekarang wajah Shizune seperti diselimuti rasa 'kegemasan' untuk segera membalas perbuatan Shaman tadi.

Tapi, tunggu bagaimana caranya Naruto dan Shizune merencanakan hal ini? Ah! Ini harus di jelaskan dulu.

**Flashback On.**

**-Sesaat sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkan Shizune.-**

Bunyi seperti suara pecutan terdengar, Naruto membulatkan matanya, ia kemudian menyentuh pipi kanannya dan tangan tan itu merasakan sesuatu yang kental keluar. Luka melintang pun sudah tercipta.

"Berhenti disitu! Penjilat, aku sungguh membencimu."

_Deg~_

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lipat, tatkala mendengar perintah yang dingin menusuk itu. Memori tentang dirinya yang dibully pun kembali terangkat, dan pemikirannya tentang bahwa Rose yang akan membenci kelak pun semakin menyeruak.

_Syuttt~_

_Trankk_~

**Naruto PoV. Naruto's Mind.**

'Hey, Hey Bocah. Sadarlah'

'….'

'Astaga! Persetan!"

'Arghhh, apa ini? Apa yang barusan itu?' Aku merasakan tubuhku seperti tersengat oleh semacam getaran. Entah getaran apa itu.

'Akhirnya, kau sadar.' Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang masuk ke kepalaku, suaranya seperti perempuan. Apa yang terjadi?...Lalu...ROSE! Bagaimana dengan Rose?

'Siapa itu? Siapa yang bicara? Apa itu kau, Rose'

'Aku! Shizune! Bukan gadis gilamu itu, Arghh, dengarkan, Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, aku akan memintamu sekali ini untuk menyelamatkan seluruh Desa dan Rose-mu itu.'

'hah, Shizune? Jangan-jangan tabib itu! Memang apa yang terjadi? Ini sungguh tiba-tiba.'

'Dengarkan, entah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi jika kau mau si Rose itu selamat, kau harus lakukan ini. Pinjam pusaka yang dipegang oleh pemimpin Desa-mu, lalu bawa kepadaku, setelah itu biar aku yang urus, mengerti?'

_Deg~_

'Baiklah!' Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku langsung menjawab begitu saja?Terus, darimana dia tahu kalau Kepala Desa mempunyai sebuah pusaka? Ah, masa bodo, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelematkan Rose dan Desa.

_Naruto PoV End. Real World._

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kubilang juga pergi dari sini, bocah."

Diri pemuda itu terhenyak, sentakan Shizune membuat ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Melihat Shizune berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan Rose, membuat ia tak kuasa untuk melawan balik.

Lalu, dengan membopong tubuh Violet, Naruto pun pergi dengan pikiran yang sedang berkecamuk. Tolonglah, Tuhan! Kembalikan Rose seperti semula.

**Flashback Off.**

"Tapi, Aku masih tidak bisa menyangkal keterkejutanku bahwa kau bisa Telepati, Shizune-san. Itu sungguh keren," puji Naruto pada rekan sementaranya itu.

"Diam! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi," jawab ketus Shizune yang memang sedang memfokuskan Mana-nya yang tersisa pada pusakan itu.

Sementara itu, didepan mereka berdua sang Shaman yang menggunakan tubuh Rose terlihat bangkit. Wajah diselimti amarah, dan rasa ingin membunuh. "Kurang ajar, bocah Naruto. Kau pikir kau bisa sebanding denganku, hah?"

Dalam sekejap Shaman itu sudah bergarak sangat cepat, berniat membinasakan dua orang didepannya. Efeknya pun sungguh luar biasa, tanah terangkat meninggalkan _after image_ yang sungguh tidak bisa diikuti mata biasa.

"APAAN ITU!"

"Untuk Sementara, tolong tahan dia, jangan biarkan dia menganggu ritual ini."

"Serius? Kau ingin aku mati?" Naruto berseru kepada Shizune, tapi nihil. Tidak ada balasan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Argh, aku hanya tahu menggunakan Mana untuk meningkatkan fisik-ku saja. Belum sampai ketingkat-"

_Syutt~_

"-memanipulasi sihir." Satu serangan berhasil dihindari, angin berhembus kencang setelahnya.

_Takk~_

Bogem Naruto berhasil ditangkis, selanjutnya Shaman itu melancarkan tendangan atas, mengincar kepala dari sang pemeran utama, dan….

_Buggg~_

…Tepat mengenai sasaran. Tubuh Naruto berputar beberapa kali diudara lalu mendarat dengan keadaan tersungkur.

'Akh, Gila, aku benar-benar bisa mati.'

Bangkit kembali, dirinya langsung melesat kearah sang Shaman. Mereka berdua beradu pertarungan jarak dekat. Sapuan, tendangan, sikutan, hingga pukulan terus silih berganti.

Menyilangkan tangannya saat pukulan sang Shaman menerjang, akan tetapi itu cuman pengalihan. Cambuk maut itu kemudian menggulung Naruto kedalam kepedihan.

_Srettt~ Zzzt~ Bztt~_

"_**Sadistic Whip!**_"

Sengatan demi sengatan merasuk ketubuh Naruto. Rahang ia keraskan, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan diri meski tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Rose, aku tahu kau masih disana! Lawanlah! Jangan mau dikalahkan oleh makhluk busuk itu!" Naruo mencoba memancing kesadaran Rose untuk melawa kendali sang Shaman.

"Hahahahah….. apa kau sudah menyerah? Menggunakan trik seperti itu untuk menggulingkan kendaliku? Sungguh tidak indaah!" Setelahnya, sang Shaman kembali menggunakan bola energy hitam yang ia gunakan pada Shizune tadi.

"Berapa lama lagi, Shizuna-san!" Naruto berteriak pada Shizune, dan… itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena memalingkan fokusmu dari lawan. Sang Shaman memanfaatkan momentum tersebut, ia menghilang dengan cepat lalu melancarkan serangan mematikannya itu.

_Deg~_

Insting Naruto menjerit, pertanda bahaya yang amat sangat. 'Oh, tidak!"

_Blarrrrr~_

Ledakan pun terjadi, besar dan kuat. Menggusur satu tubuh hingga menembus beberapa lapis dinding batu. Asap membumbung tinggi keudara, tak lupa hawa tidak mengenakkan menjadi pengisi tempat ini.

Lintasan bekas teknik bola hitam tadi sungguh meninggalkan jejak luar biasa, seperti membuat sebuah parit dengan _instant,_ lalu diujung parit ini tergeletak sebuah tubuh tak sadarkan diri dan lagi penuh dengan luka.

Sang pelaku, si Shaman penyantet, juga terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Dia tadi sudah memberikan Mana yang banyak pada jurus itu. Dia pun merasa bahwa kesadarannya akan segera hilang, maka dari itu ia berniat untuk segera pergi. Mencona menghindari keumgnkinan terburuk.

Namun, saat hendak beranjak dia merasakan hawa mengintimidasi yang serasa akan memburunya kemanapun dia pergi, makhluk itu melupakan satu hal penting yang sangat krusial sebagai penentu pertarungan.

"Mau kemana pergi kau, brengsek!"

Matanya menegang tatkala melihat Shizune, dengan ritualnya, telah mengeluarkan puluhan rantai astral yang siap menerkamnya.

"Rasakan ini! _**Chain of Abyss!**_"

_Srunggg!_

Rantai-rantai itu pun merangsek maju, mengejar yang telah ditetapkan menjadi target, persentase lolos dari teknik ini nyaris tidak ada.

Pada awalnya, Sang Shaman berhasil menghindari rantai-rantai itu, akan tetapi seiringnya waktu rantai tersebut semakin ganas dan cepat dalam memburunya. Akhirnya, dalam gerakan yang kesekian, rantai itu berhasil mengenai kepala, kemudian tangan, lalu kaki.

Makian pun terdengar dari mulut cantik itu, "Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak bisa menyegelku, murahan!"

Sementara dengan Shizune, ia sudah muak mendengar ocehan dan hinaan dari lawannya tersebut. Tanpa menunjukan belas kasih, dia segera menyelesaikan ini. "Persetan dengan murahan! Kemari kau! Heyahhhh!"

Dalam sekali tarikan, bisa dilihat, dari tubuh Rose keluar semacam roh hitam yang mengerang kesakitan, lalu roh hitam itu pun segera ditarik kedalam pusaka belati tadi. Cahaya terang menyelimuti area itu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya, terlihatlah Shizune yang sangat lemas. Bahkan matanya seperti akan menutup, karena kehabisan Mana.

Sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti penglihatannya, ia terlebih dahulu, menatap kearah Rose yang ikut tak sadarkan diri, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Rose mencoba menyembuhkan gadis itu. Dia pun tersenyum hangat, bersamaan dengan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran lalu ambruk ketanah.

Dan begitulah awal dari kisah-kisah hebat dan heroik seorang Naruto yang menunggu di masa depan!

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Uhm, Halo. Warga Fanfiction. Selamat bertemu kembali.

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin disampaikan, tapi akan saya ringkas saja.

Pertama, senang rasanya bisa kembali menulis, meskipun butuh perjuangan tapi saya menikmatinya. Kebetulan, untuk beberapa waktu sekarang sedang kosong, tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Berhubung kuliah sudah beres, dan tinggal menunggu untuk berangkat magang. Jadi, saya manfaatkan saja waktu ini.

Kedua, yah, seperti yang dilihat saya membuat algi cerita baru yang mungkin…, entahlah, itu-itu saja. Hahahah, tapi yang penting saya menikmatinya, suerr. Rencananya cerita ini itu akan ngangkat jalan cerita gabungan dari dua fic saya yang lain. Jadi, kemungkinan akan di-stop yang dua itu :(. Rencananya sih gitu. XD  
Tapi, biarlah waktu menjawab kelanjutan cerita yang lainnya. Maaf, kalau ada yang kecewa yah. OH, iya, satu lagi. Kemungkinan akan ada beberapa OC yangmenghiasi FF ini.

Oke, makasih waktunya. Thank you buat yang udah baca atau hanya sekedar berkunjung. Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Oke~

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Nest.**_

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi,

Serta unsur-unsur lain yang tercantum disini.

* * *

_Genre(s): Fantasy, Adventure, Action. a Little bit of Gore._

_Rated: M_

_Pair : - (Untuk sekarang)_

_Warning(s): AU, AR, AT, OOC(s), OC(s), Typo(s), MissTypo(s), and More Warnings in The Future._

* * *

**Summary:**

**Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh Sarang. Sarang yang baik, dan sarang yang jahat. Eksistensi di Dunia sudah mulai mempertanyakan, bagaimana dunia berkahir? bagaimana dunia berlanjut? Sedang tidak ada yang menempati posisi Sarang manapun. Disinilah Naruto, bocah yang tidak tahu apapun mencoba menguak kebenaran dari Sarang yang memenuhi Dunia ini, dengan tujuan untuk melindungi sang Kunci Sarangnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Dunia, dewasa ini, telah mengalami begitu banyak fenomena, baik yang mengarah pada kebajikan ataupun sebalknya. Puluhan peperangan telah mengantarkan manusia pada pengharapan dan cerita-cerita heroik yang lahir dari pertumpahan darah tersebut.

900 tahun lalu. Fenomena akbar terakhir telah pecah di Benua yang dulu pernah ada, yaitu Void. Perang besar antar ras terjadi begitu dahsyat, tak terhitung berapa jumlah korban dan kerugian yang dialami oleh setiap kontestan perang.

Tapi, akibat dari perang terpanas ini adalah terpecahnya Benua Void menjadi dua bagian. Dua bagian itu adalah Althea tempat para Manusia dan Elf hidup berdampingan, lalu Vestinel yang kini masih diliputi oleh misteri besar dibalik namanya.

Sejak saat itu hingga kini, telah banyak yang mencoba untuk menumpas misteri tersebut. Tapi, semua yang nekat untuk pergi kesana hanya tinggal nama.

.

.

.

**Prairie. Wilayah Pinggiran Althea.**

Sudah seminggu sejak pertarungan hidup mati antara Naruto dan Shizune melawan si Shaman penyantet yang merasuki tubuh Rose. Kondisi Desa sungguh porak-poranda pada saat itu, hanya tersisa segelintir rumah warga yang masih berdiri, itupun tidak dalam keadaan 100% utuh.

Beruntungnya, sang Kepala Desa yang bernama Iruka menyimpan cadangan emas milik Desa ditempat yang aman, sehingga tidak ikut hancur. Lalu, berkat hal itu, beliau, dengan segera, mulai memerintahkan dan melakukan pembangunan besar-besar pada seluruh infrastruktur desa. Dan hingga kini, setelah satu mingu berlalu, masih terlihat cukup jauh untuk kembali seperti semula.

Di tenda darurat pengungsian. Terlihat Violet sedang menjemur pakaian, dari wajahnya yang masih kencang dan terawat dia sungguh terlihat seperti masih berumur 30-an awal, dan dengan tubuh sintal serta helai rambut ungu-nya semakin menambah pesona wanita itu.

Dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, tergambar dengan jelas perasaan terpukul yang sangat berat, bila diliaht lebih dekat kantung matanya sudah menghitam dan ada bekas aliran air mata disana. Sepertinya ia masih tidak menyangka akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Namun, tidak disangka, kedua bola mata itu kemudian mengeluarkan cairan bening mulai keluar hingga membasahi lagi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sosok Naruto dari dalam tenda. Pemuda itu terkejut saat melihat Violet ternyata yang sedang menangis kembali. "Kaa-san! Astaga, kenapa kau menangis?" Dengan segara Naruto menghampiri Ibu angkatnya itu.

Violet pun melihat kedatangan Naruto dan segera menghapus air matanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku Cuma teringat kembali peristiwa tempo hari. Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi."

Pandangan Naruto begitu sarat akan rasa iba, dirinya mungkin tidak akan bisa memahami secara pasti, tapi ia bisa sedikit mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Violet. Sebab dirinya pun pernah begitu.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin Kaa-san tidak lagi diluputi rasa bersalah." Setelah berkata demikian Naruto memeluk Ibunya itu, mendekapnya untuk mencoba berbagi penderitaan. Violet pun membalas, lalu bertanya. "Ada apa kau kemari Naruto? Apa ada yang perlu disampaikan?"

"Oh, iya benar! Aku hampir lupa, heheheh…." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa cengengesan dan manggaruk kepalanya. Sedang Violet hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Hahhh, kau ini. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Begini, Shizune-san menitipkan ini padaku. Dia berpesan untuk memberikannya padam." Naruto mengeluarkan secarik surat dari saku celananya lalu menyerahkannya pada Violet.

"Hmm? Memangnya kemana dia? Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung padaku?" Violet tidak langsung menerima surat tersebut, dia sepertinya meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu pada Naruto.

"Erm,.. dia… sudah kembali ke Desanya tadi pagi, saat kalian belum terbangun."

Entah kenapa, Violet sedikit merasa kehilangan saat mendengarnya. Meskipun dia memang tidak terlalu dekat tapi belum bisa membalas kebaikan orang itu padanya.

"O…ouh begitu," jawab Violet seraya menerima surat itu.

Naruto menangkap perubahan ekpresi di wajah Violet, mungkin sama seperti dirinya. Ibunya pun merasa ini terlalu mendadak.

"Baik, Kaa-san. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku ada urusan dulu." Ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan kearahanya Ibunya yang hanya dibalasa dengan anggukkan kepala.

..

..

..

* * *

Di bangunan terbesar di Desa ini, bangunan dengan kubah yang berhiaskan oranmen dan lukisan indah, ada Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Iruka, sang kepala Desa. Sepertinya, bangunan ini juga tidak luput dari terjangan kerusakan bekas pertarungan kemarin, buktinya ada beberapa lubang yang menganga di dindingnya.

Bila dijelaskan, perawakan Iruka tidak ada bedanya dengan pria dewasa yang lain. Bekas luka yang tepat berada dihidungnya itu mungkin menjadi cirri khas dari pria ini.

Kedatangan Naruto kemari, ke gedung pemerintahan Desa Prairie adalah untuk memenuhi panggilan Iruka. Orang itu menyuruh seseorang untuk menemunya disini tadi pagi.

"Erm, jadi apa yang kau mau bicarakan, Paman iruka?" tanya Naruto yang langsung to the point, lagipula dirinya tidak pandai dalam berbasa-basi dengan orang, apalagi dengan yang lebih tua.

Iruka kini terlihat sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sembari memasang ekpresi serius. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyaimu hal ini, tapi karena aku harus keluar Desa untuk mengurus kembali pembangunan dan baru kembali hari ini, jadi aku baru bisa memiliki kesempatan itu sekarang. Aku memintamu datang kesini adalah untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi…..?" tanya Iruka dengan penekanan pada kata 'sebenarnya'.

Naruto cukup dibuat bingung, alisnya tertaut tatkala Iruka menanyakan hal tersebut. Bukankah Iruka juga ada dilokasi? Bahkan dia yang menemukan tubuh tergeletaknya saat pertarungan usai.

"….pada Rose?"

_Deg~_

Begitu terucapnya kata Rose, netra Naruto menjadi sendu. Dia sebenarnya telah memperkirakan hal ini, seperti yang ia bicara dengan Shizune. Oleh karena itu, waktunya kini ia membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Waktu itu…"

**Flashback On.**

**Dua Hari Setelah Bertarung dengan si Shaman.**

_**Naruto PoV.**_

Pagi ini aku terbangun di sebuah tenda darurat yang dibuat swadaya oleh warga. Pada awalnya aku kebingungan saat melihat ada sekian banyak orang yang sepertinya menunggu aku bangun. Mereka meneriakiku dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, hatiku sakit tentuya saat mendengar hal itu.

Memang apa yang sudah aku perbuat, Kami-sama? Mengabaikan semua caci dan maki itu, aku bergegas keluar dan pergi menjauh dari sana. Aku membutuhkan satu hal, ya, satu hal untuk pembuktian pada mereka bahwa aku layak untuk berada disini, dan menjadi pelindung yang dapat dipercaya.

Berbelas-belas menit aku berlari, hingga tak terasa aku sudah berada diluar Desa, kakiku membawaku tanpa tujuan. Kemudian aku, secara kebetulan, melihat sebuah danau kecil. Aku pun menghampiri danau itu lalu meminum airnya dengan sangat banyak. Aku memang merasa sangat haus saat ini. Bahkan ikut membersihkan tubuhku di danau tersebut. Hingga pada saat aku melihat refleksi diriku sendiri pada airnya, tiba-tiba memori tentang pertarungan kemarin kembali aku ingat.

Dan dari situ, perasaan sedih, marah, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Bergejolak didalamku seolah-olah bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Shizune-san." Satu nama yang aku ingat adalah dia, seorang wanita yang mengaku tabib dan mencoba menyembuhkan Rose, dengan tergesa-gesa , aku pun mencari keberadaan penyihir itu.

Aku kembali ke Desa, siapa tahu dia masih berada disekitar sini. Benar saja, di salah satu sudut. Aku melihat perempuan itu sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar yang sudah berkumpul, melontarkan hinaannya lagi padaku, aku segera menghampiri wanita itu lalu mengajak keluar.

"Ikut denganku, sekarang juga." Aku menarik kerah bajunya cukup keras hingga membuatnya sedikit terjungkit dan kaget.

"Heii, apa-apaan kau!" Dia protes, wajahnya mengeras, tapi keinginanku lebih aku utamakan. Persetan dengan berlaku sopan.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Lalu, dia pun terdiam lalu mulai mengikuti langkahku.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin penjelasan seperti apa, hah?" Shizune bertanya dengan pose santai, tapi wanita didepanku ini menghadiahiku tatapan dinginnya. Sepertinya dia memang sedikit terganggu dengan perlakuanku tadi. Aku harus sedikit menurunkan tensi ini jika ingin berjalan dengan baik.

"Huhhhh, maafkan Aku untuk yang tadi, aku terpancing rasa kesalku terhadap pertarungan itu…. Aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan tentang semuanya."

Shizune masih bergeming dengan glare-nya itu. Lantas, aku pun kembali berusaha untuk menyakinkannya. "Aku tahu, kejadian kemarin pasti membuatmu tidak ingin mengingatnya lantaran kau juga hampir mati. Tapi, fase dimana seorang bocah melihat Mana yang sesungguhnya dan hal lain yang selama ini dia tidak ketahui adalah pada saat itu, dan yang lebih parahnya Saudari kesayanganku adalah korbannya. Jadi, aku mohon!"

Aku berujar demikian dengan hati yang tulus dan memang benar-benar memohon padanya, sekalian aku membungkuk hingga 90' derajat pada perempuan ini.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak mendapat jawaban, ingin sekali aku melihat reaksinya namun aku urungkan sampai aku dia berkenan memberikan penjelasan.

"Baiklah,…."

Mataku langsung berbinar, aku bahkan tanpa sadar memeluknya. "Arigatou, Shizune-san,"

Shizune terlihat memerah dan dia pun segera mendorongku, "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi! Atau kau akan kubunuh, bocah!"

"B-baik, aku mengerti." Aku memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban disertai dengan senyuman kikuk.

Shizune terlihat sudah tenang kembali lalu mulai mengambil nafas panjang. "Saatte, aku mulai dari mana… Sepertinya kau dan Desa terpencilmu ini masih belum familiar dengan kondisi Dunia saat ini."

Dia terlihat mangut-mangut sendiri dengan tangan yang berada didagunya. Tapi, aku mash setia untuk mendengarkan wanita ini.

"Dengarkan baik, aku hanya mengatakn ini satu kali saja." Dia berujar demikian dengan nada yang serius, aku pun tak kuasa untuk tidak meng'iya'kannya.

"Secara umum, Dunia ini dibagi atas dua benua. Althea dan Vestinel. Althea adalah rumah bagi sejumlah ras di muka Bumi ini. Ada Manusia, Elf, dan Kurcaci. Lalu, Vestinel. Sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa diperoleh banyak dari sana, kecuali fakta tentang banyaknya Nest disana. Nest, bersamaan dengan Mana ada dua hal yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya. Mana, hingga sekarang, dianggap sebagai kekuatan spiritual yang lahir pada orang-orang yang diberkahi.

Lalu kemudian, para orang yang diberkahi Mana tersebut membentuk berbagai macam golongan. Dahulu kala, golongan-golongan tersebut sungguh banyak. Namun, di zaman sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa. Antara lain adalah Sorcerer sepertiku, Gladiator, Guardian, Wind Walker, dan Abyss Walker. Untuk kasus yang kemarin, Shaman adalah salah satu contoh golongan yang sudah dianggap hilang. Shaman adalah sekte penganut santet, dia menyalahgunakan mana untuk menyerap energi makhluk lain melaui santet untuk kepentingan sendiri.

Selanjutnya, untuk yang dinamakan **Nest** adalah suatu tempat berbahaya yang dihuni oleh sekumpulan koloni monster-monster kuat, yang bahkan kekuatannya tidak dapat diukur oleh siapapun. Sebuah sarang dari kegilaan dan kekejaman di dunia. Konon, menurut legenda, jika seluruh Nest di dunia ini telah dibasmi. Kemunculan Akhir Dunia dapat ditangguhkan."

Perempuan dihadapanku sepertinya telah menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya, yang sangat panjang. Aku hampir saja memotongnya tadi jikalau dia tidak menyebut kata 'Shaman'. Akhirnya, aku bisa sedikit mengerti tentang dunia ini.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, Shizune terlihat menikmati pancaran senja hari disini. Mau tak mau aku pun mengikutinya, dan bisa kulihat. Rona jingga menyelimuti ufuk barat dengan cantiknya.

"Terimakasih, Shizune-san." Aku tersenyum simpul, bahkan aku bisa merasakan mataku ikut terpejam karenanya. Bagusnya, Shizune pun membalas senyuman dengan hangat. "Terimakasih kembali karena mau menolongku waktu itu, aku mungkin sudah waktu kalau tidak ada kau."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan itu, seraya bercanda. "Hei, kita sama-sama saling berhutang dan telah membayarnya, jadi bisakan kita sebut diri kita teman? Ahahha…."

"Tentu, dengan senang hati, bocah….."

Dan gelak tawa pun kembali pecah diantara kami berdua, bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari, aku sudah mendapatkan teman baru. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur.

_**Naruto PoV End.**_

**Flasback Off.**

"…..begitulah, ceritanya Paman Iruka."

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Iruka pun sungguh sangat seperti orang yang terlalu banyak berpikir, kepalanya terlihat mengepul dan mengeluarkan asap?

"Haaaa, haaa. Aku tidak menyangka dunia luar begitu menyeramkan." Iruka mengatakannya dengan nada yang seprti putus asa.

Dibenak Naruto sepertinya adayang ingin ditanyakan pada Orang tua itu. "Emmm, Paman Iruka. Apa kau juga benar-benar tidak tahu tentang semua ini? Bukannya kau sering keluar Desa, ya?"

"Untuk Soal Mana, aku memang mengetahuinya, tapi selain itu? Aku rasa tidak. Desa kita ini adalah sebuah desa yang sangat terpencil. Berlokasi di sebuah pulau yang dipisakan oleh lautan besar dari daratan utama, jadi untuk mengakses dunia luar dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar niat dan usaha, yang kau butuhkan adalah uang. Oleh karena itu, disini sangat kekurangan informasi dari luar.

Bahkan 65% pulau ini terdiri dari Hutan belantara, hanya ada total 5 Desa yang tidak lebih dari setengahnya." Tanpa Iruka sadari, dia seolah meremehkan Desa yang ia pimpin sendiri dengan keadaan pasrah menerima keadaan yang seperti itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit merasa iba dan tergerak hatinya untuk menghibur Paman Naruto, bagaimana pun, beliaulah yang satu-satunya orang yang seringkali menemani Naruto berlatih. Lalu, tiba-tiba, muncul dipikirannya untuk keluar dan menjelajah Dunia, mengumpulkan banyak informasi, ilmu, uang, untuk kemudian kembali dan memakmurkan Desanya ini.

Dirinya, dengan jujur, merasa tersayat melihat Desanya begitu terbelakang disbanding yang lain. Lagipula, dia juga ingin membuktikan kepada warga bahwa dia bisa menjadi sosok pelindung yang dapat percaya. Bukannya malah dihina sebagai anak pembawa sial.

"Bagaimana….bagaimana bila aku pergi dan menjelajah Dunia, lalu kembali untuk memakmurkan Desa kita!?"

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja, seolah memang secara reflek Naruto mengatakannya. 'Apa…. Apakah ini satu hal yang aku butuhkan untuk pembuktianku? Apakah ini jawabanmu, Kami-sama?' Naruto bermonolog dalam hatinya, mencoba memastikan satu hal yang tiba-tiba mengganjal hatinya.

Hal itu sontak memancing atensi Iruka pada Naruto, dirinya agak tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat, aku bisa pergi keluar, menjelajah Dunia, mengumpulkan Informasi, Ilmu, menjadi pintar, menjadi kuat. Lalu, kembali kemari untuk membangun Desa kita menjadi lebih baik.

Mata Iruka pun terbelalak saat kalimat itu masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Antara setuju dan tidak, dirinya masih ragu akan beberapa hal.

"Apa kau yakin? Ini semua sangat mendadak. Aku bertaruh pemikiran itu lahir saat aku berkata tentang keadaan Desa kita ini, benar bukan?"

Pundak Naruto sedikit turun, agaknya ia tidak bisa menyangkal sanggahan Iruka tadi. Disisi Iruka, dia terlihat sedikit tersenyum melihat Naruto melihat Naruto memiliki keinginan seperti itu. "Dengar Naruto, Aku menghargai semangatmu untuk Desa ini, tapi… aku juga tidak ingin jika nanti satu-satunya orang yang diberkahi di Desa ini mati sia-sia karena kebodohannya sendiri."

Iruka melihat kesenduan dan kepahitan dari dalam bola mata sapphire Naruto. Tersenyum kecut, dirinya seperti mengetahui makna dibaliknya.

"Begini saja, pulanglah untuk sekarang! Pikirkan dengan matang dikepala kuningmu itu, apa yang sebenarnya kau cari. Setelah berhasil, temui aku. Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang penting untuk kau ketahui. Paham!?" Iruka mengusap kasar kepala anak itu, dengan senyum lebar yang jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

Pemuda kuning kita sepertinya menyetujui apa yang Iruka bicarakan. Dia, agaknya, mulai berpikiran dengan hati-hati semenjak bergaul bersama Shizune. "Baiklah! Tunggu aku, Paman Iruka!" Ujar Naruto tanpa menaruh prasangka apapun. Dia pun lekas pergi meninggalkan iruka di gedung ini.

.

.

.

**Mana Ridge.**

Desa ini ada sebuah Desa yang terletak diatas pegunungan tinggi. Cuaca dan temperaturnya sungguh sangat dingin. Rumah-rumah disini terlihat terbuat dari hampir seluruhnya kayu yang terhalang oleh salju.

Di salah satu rumah itu, ada dua orang dewasa sedang berbincang serius mengenai suatu permasalahan. Salah satunya adalah Shizune.

"Lapor, Boss. Aku telah kembali." ujar Shizune kepada orang yang dipanggil 'Boss' olehnya. Boss-nya itu terlihat menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jubahnya yang panjang.

"Bagus, Jelaskan yang kau temui disana." Sang Boss balas berkata. Didengar dari suaranya, itu seperti suara perempuan dewasa.

"Baik. Aku memperoleh satu kabar baik, dan satu kabar buruk."

Sang Boss terlihat terhenyak untuk sepersekian detik."Baiklah, ceritakan dari yang menurutmu lebih penting dan genting, Shizune."

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu, kabar baiknya adalah tersinyalirnya kandidat lain dari sang 'Kunci'."

Kepala si Boss menoleh dengan cepat kearah Shizune, meskipun masih terhalang tudung, tapi kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia benar-benar sedang serius sekarang. "Benarkah?"

Shizune mengangguk cepat sebagai balasan.

Bila kita mengambil secuil intipan, dibalik tudung itu terpatri senyuman indah tiada tara.

Kemudian Shizune melanjutkan laporannya. "Kabar buruknya adalah…. Shaman. Musuh bebuyutan kita sepertnya masih tersisa."

"APAAA!"

Sang Boss terlihat menggebrak meja cukup keras. Terdengar saura gemeletuk gigi yang terpancar darinya. "Aku hampir saja kalah, jika tidak dibantu orang lain. Sepertinya pecahan-pecahan Black Orb masih ada yang menyimpannya disuatu tempat."

.

.

"Tidak salah lagi. Black Knight masih hidup!"

* * *

_**Naruto PoV.**_

Sudah satu hari sejak obrolanku dengan Paman Iruka. Mulai dari sana, aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan tentang suatu kemungkinan yang diberikan Kami-sama padaku sebagai tujuan hidup ini.

17 tahun aku bernafas, berinteraksi, mencoba membangun hubungan dengan sekitar, tapi selalu tidak berhasil. Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini tidak lebih dari sekedar pencarian. Aku seperti burung dalam sangkar yang mencoba memperbaiki sarangnya yang rusak, tapi tidak kunjung membaik karena tidak tahu harus apa , aku tidak bahagia tapi aku juga tidak bisa menampik bahwa aku sudah terbiasa dengan hidup seperti ini.

Sambil berbaring di atas ranjang ini, aku melihat keluar jendela, melihat langit yang begitu biru dan luas. Pada dasarnya aku ini memang anak yang ingin segala tahu, dan sekarang rasa ingin tahu itu kembali muncul.

Apa yang ada diluar sana? Bagaimana orang-orangnya?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala kuningku ini. Pemikiran tentang menjelajah dunia untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan mengetahui seluruh rahasia dunia ini semakin menguat dihatiku. Selain itu, faktor untuk membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa aku bukan pembawa sial semakin memperkokohnya.

Tapi, masalahnya, aku sedniri masih ragu pada diriku dan dunia. Masih ada setitik perasaan takut pada diriku.

"Itu dia! Harta itu!"

Tubuhku langsung terbangun tatkala mengingat sebuah hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi peluruh seluruh keraguanku, dan dengan cepat aku pun segera bergegas pergi.

_**Naruto PoV End.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Didalam hutan belantara, pada bagian lain pulau ini. Ada seorang laki-laki sedang melompat-lompat dari batang pohon ke batang yang lainnya.

Beberapa saat selanjutnya, laki-laki itu menaiki salah satu pohon paling besar yang menjulang keatas, dia memanjatnya hingga ke puncak.

"Ah, aku kangen pada masa-masa sering kemari." Diatas pohon tadi, rupanya terdapat sebuah rumah pohon kokoh yang cukup besar untuk dijadikan tempat bermalam. Laki-laki itu, yang ternyata Naruto, lalu masuk kedalamnya.

Naruto melihat keseluruhan dari rumah pohon ini, lantas bibirnya pun terangkat. Ada cukup banyak pernak-pernik disini, yah, meskipun hanya barang-barang kecil tapi mungkin bisa menjadi suatu hal yang penting.

Sudah cukup dengan acara 'lihat-lihatnya', ia dengan perlahan berjalan lalu membuka salah satu loker yang menempel pada dinding. Lalu, terpampanglah sebuah kertas lusuh yang sepertinya sudah cukup dimakan usia.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil benda itu, lalu digenggamnya dengan cukup erat hingga menimbulkan kerutan. Namun, nampaknya ada sedikit gejolak dalam dirinya yang mengganngu, sebab mulutnya terlihat berdecak dan wajahnya pun mengeras, seperti ada sebuah persoalan yang berkecamuk dibaliknya.

Laki-laki itu pun berjalan keluar dan berhenti di balkon rumah pohon tersebut.

Menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, sembari mencoba menikmati suasana hutan yang sunyi ini. Saat merasakan angin menerpa dan disertai suara khas siulan burung, hilang sudah wajah gusar tadi pun.

"Tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus kulakukan, dengan begitu mantap sudah keputusanku."

Dengan terucapnya kalimat tadi, Naruto melompat dengan tinggi sambil berteriak. "YOSSSHHHH!"

.

.

.

Bila dilihat lebih jelas dari ketinggian, pulau ini tidak bisa ditolak keindahannya. Rentetan warna hijau dan sedikit gemerlap lampu-lampu serta pemukiman ditambah pasir putih yang begitu halus, lalu jangan lupakan laut biru nan jernih yang mengelilinginya. Sungguh, bila orang yang berjiwa petualang dan pecinta alam, pasti akan betah berlama-lama disini.

Di satu-satunya pantai disini, bisa dilihat Naruto sedang berdiri di pesisirnya.

Dia sedang menggali di pantai itu, dengan bertelanjang dada, menyangkul penuh semangat. Sampai akhirnya cangkul itu menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Mata Naruto berbinar terang, dengan cepat ia mengangkat harta itu yang berbentuk peti.

"Akhirnya! Aku berhasil, yippi! Ternyata peta ini memang sungguhan! Hebattt!" Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti menemukan sebuah penemuan yang sungguh hebat. Ternyata kertas yang ia ambil tadi adalah sebuah peta harta karun! Tapi, bagaimana ia mendapatkannya?

Penjelasan singkatnya, beberapa bulan lalu. Ia menemukan seorang manusia dengan pakaian rompi merah dan topi yang terbuat dari jerami sedang sekarat di pinggir pantai ini. Orang itu tidak berkata apapun, selain menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Naruto dan setelahnya orang itu pun mati. Sebagai manusia yang beradab, Naruto menguburkan orang itu dengan layak dan menyimpan kertasnya.

Dia sebenarnya ingin menceritakan hal itu kepada warga Desanya, tapi ia urungkan karena mungkin akan menambah ketidaksukaan mereka pada dirinya yang selalu memancing persoalan.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dia membuka peti dengan menghancurkan gemboknya, tidak sulit bagi diirnya untuk melakukan itu. Dan….

Isi dari harta tersebut sungguh membuat Naruto terkjeut lagi bingung. Isinya berupa sepucuk catatan dan sebuah bola Kristal berukuran kecil. Dia pun dengan segera mengambil keduanya.

Pertama-tama dia melihat terlebih dahulu apa isi catatanya.

_Kepada siapaun yang telah menemukan harta-ku, maka bersiaplah dengan segala konsekuensinya. Disini, di Pulau Raftel aku tinggalkan sebuah esensi yang akan mengubah dunia, untuk memanggilnya, kau harus curahkan keinginan terbesarmu. Kau, suka atau tidak, akan melalui berbagai macam rintangan, masalah dan keputusasaan. Tapi, berpeganglah pada satu hal, percayalah pada dirimu! Kenali dirimu! Kuasa Dirimu! Karena mulai sekarang kau ada Nahkoda Dunia._

_Selamat berjuang!_

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan sebuah teriakkan mengular begitu panjang dari mulut Naruto tatkala ia selesai membaca apa yang tertera di catatan itu!

...

...

...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

YO!

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Mungkin agak membosankan kali, yah? Karena cuman ngomong doang. Yah tapi, itu diperlukan buat perkembangan diri Naruto sendiri sih.

FF ini rencana bakal saya buat alurnya agak sedikit cepat, sedikit yah. Kenapa seperti itu? Jujur, kalau nulis FF dengan alur lambat. Jadi suka bingung sendiri nantinya gimana mau masuk kesuatu alur baru dan nyelesainnya.

Saa, apakah ada yang terkejut dengan ending chapter ini? Saya sebut raftel, dan raftel pasti identik dengan harta apa, hayohhh? Dan jangan lupain penampilan Cameo dari tokoh anime sebelah, tuh.

Oke, makasih bagi yang sudah mampir. Jika berkenan, silahkan berkomentar di kolom yang disediakan.

Bye~

Rabu, 06 februari 2019.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Nest._

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi,**

**Serta unsur-unsur lain yang tercantum disini.**

* * *

_Genre(s): Fantasy, Adventure, Action. a Little bit of Gore._

_Rated: M_

_Pair : - (Untuk sekarang)_

_Warning(s): AU, AR, AT, OOC(s), OC(s), Typo(s), MissTypo(s), and More Warnings in The Future._

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh Sarang. Sarang yang baik, dan sarang yang jahat. Eksistensi di Dunia sudah mulai mempertanyakan, bagaimana dunia berkahir? bagaimana dunia berlanjut? Sedang tidak ada yang menempati posisi Sarang manapun. Disinilah Naruto, bocah yang tidak tahu apapun mencoba menguak kebenaran dari Sarang yang memenuhi Dunia ini, dengan tujuan untuk melindungi sang Kunci Sarangnya.**_

* * *

Happy Reading! Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

* * *

.

Masih dengan Naruto yang sekarang telah berhasil menemukan sebuah harta misterius, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Hal yang membuatnya semakin kaget adalah apa yang tertulis di surat ini.

Kata-kata disana seolah menandakan bahwa ini ada hal yang sangat penting pada zamannya. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak ingin tenggelam dalam lamunan. Bisa saja, orang yang menulisnya hanyalah seseorang yang penuh akan imajinasi liar yang tidak nyata.

Siapa tahu bola krital ini hanyalah bola biasa. Tidak ada nilai berharganya sama sekali?

Tapi, bagaimana pun rasa penasaran menyelimutinya. Setelah cukup lama menelaah harta yang ditemukannya, ia kemudian mencoba membuktikan sendiri kalimat yang ada pada surat itu.

Bola Kristal itu ia kepal cukup erat dengan satu tangannya, lalu dengan mata terpejam ia mencoba memberikan energy pada benda itu. Namun, untuk beberapa saat tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya suara debur ombak yang terdengar.

"Akhh… Ini tidak berhasil. Bagaimana caranya menyalurkan kekuatanku? Aku bahkan payah dalam sihir." Naruto menghela nafas kecewa. Ia lalu menatap bola kecil ditangannya dengan pandangan cukup menilisik.

"Yahh, sepertinya aku harus menunggu lebih lama jika ingin tahu benda apa ini. Untuk sekarang lebih baik aku simpan saja," ujar Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

Angin laut adalah Angin yang berhembus kencang dan berhawa panas, lalu sekarang angin itu sedang menemani Naruto bersamaan dengan mentari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Bibir itu tertarik keatas hingga membentuk lengkungan cukup terlihat.

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto sekarang terlihat seperti penuh dengan keyakinan. Lurus kedepan, memandang jauh kearah garis horizon, yang ada hanyalah segumpalan warna biru dengan bias cahaya yang sudah jingga. Pemadangan ini sungguh sangat memanjakan mata. Kemudian, dengan diiringi dengan kilatan cahaya pada matanya, Naruto mulai menarik nafas penjang, lalu berteriak.

"NARUTO! INGATLAH NAMA ITU WAHAI HUTAN, LAUTAN, GUNUNG. AKU DATANG DUNIAAA!"

Seolah mengiringi dan menjadi saksi, tiba-tiba angin menjadi semakin kencang hingga menerbangkan segelintir daun-daun keudara, terus menari-nari sampai mentari tenggelam dengan penuh arti.

.

.

.

_**Prairie**_

**Dua hari kemudian.**

Iruka, Violet, Rose dan Naruto terlihat sedang berbicara saling berhadapan. Lebih tepatnya Naruto yang menghadapa kepada mereka bertiga. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantor kepala Desa.

Masing-masing memasang mimik yang berbeda. Terlihat seperti Naruto sudah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa kau benar-benar serius dengan itikadmu itu, Naruto." Violet berkata demikian dengan raut muka yang sedikit sendu. Baru kemarin Naruto memberitahukannya hal ini, dan sekarang dia sudah harus melepasnya. Ini tentu terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kaa-chan, benar. Apa kau rela meninggalkanku sendiri?" Kali ini Rose yang bersuara, gadis ini sepertinya sudah benar-benar pulih pasca insiden tempo hari. Air mata sudah memupuk digaris terluar netra itu, bersiap kapanpun untuk terjun membasahi muka cantiknya.

Naruto, yang dihadapkan dengan kondisi ini, tentu hatinya merasa ada yang menghambat. Namun, keputusannya sudah bulat. Tidak bisa terus menerus ia berada di Desa, bukan maksud tidak mencintainya. Tapi, justru karena dirinya sungguh mencintai tempat dia harus bisa menjadi layak dan diakui.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san, Rose. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku sungguh menyayangi kalian, Desa, semuanya. Aku ingin melindungi kalian, membuat Desa ni semakin maju. Tapi,…. Untuk aku yang sekarang itu rasanya mustahil. Oleh karena itu aku harus keluar untuk mengenal dunia dan mematangkan diriku untuk kalian semua."

Naruto memjawab dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa sedikitpun ragu. Matanya sungguh menceriminkan tekad yang kuat dari seorang laki-laki.

Iruka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, sekarang terlihat sedikit maju seraya memegang pundak Naruto.

"Jika itu yang memang menjadi pondasimu dan membuat tekadmu kuat. Aku tidak kuasa menolaknya." Iruka bisa melihat perbedaan pada diri Naruto yang sekarang dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak ada lagi celah yang bisa Iruka pakai.

Violet dan Rose sepertinya masih mempunyai sedikit ketidakrelaan. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Naruto telah berkata demikian, pasti akan susah untuk meruntuhkan semangatnya itu. Dan jika itu terjadi, tentu akan membuatnya bersedih. Violet dan Rose tidak mau itu terjadi.

Mereka berdua pun terlihat memeluk Naruto dengna erat, dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sekaligus terharu karena dia bisa merasakan bagaimana dua orang ini begitu menyayanginya.

"Pergilah. Aku sudah merestuimu. Satu pesan dari Ibu, hiduplah dengan baik, jangan berurusan dengan orang-orang jahat." Violet bersuara dengan sedikit serak, rupanya dia sedikit terisak tadi saat memeluk Naruto. Meskipun begitu, senyuman tetap terpatri diwajahnya.

Senyum Naruto semakin merekah, ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekarang juga.

"Aku.. aku tidak akan memberimu pesan, atau apapun itu. Aku… aku hanya ingin kau menjaga dirimu dan….dan segera kembalillah!"

Rose sedikit terbata mangatakannya, dibarengi dengan ekspresi yang sedikit malu itu sungguh sesuatu yang jarang ditemui. Alhasil, Naruto pun dibaut tertawa kecil karenanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala gadis yang sudah ia anggap saudara kandung sendiri.

Suasana yang tadinya penuh dengan perpisahan kini berubah menjadi kehangatanyang menyejukkan. Iruka yang melihatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak ikut terharu. "Naruto," panggil Iruka seraya mengambil sesautu dari dalam meja kerjanya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Iruka yang terlihat sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sebuah kantong. Disisi Iruka, ia kini sedang memegang sebuah belati yang tesarung dengan baik, pegangannya berwarna hitam dengan permata hijau ditengahnya.

"Ini, terimalah." Iruka melempar Belati tersebut kearah Naruto.

Pemuda itu pun menerimanya dengan raut yang sedang bertanya-tanya. Dia pun menelusuri belati itu, ia pun menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tidak menyangkan. Meskipun kecil tapi jika teliti dibagian bawah permata hijau itu ada ukiran bertuliskan 'Shaman'.

"Apa ini adalah Belati pusakamu, Paman Iruka?"

"Itu benar. Sebelum Shizune pergi dia sempat mengembalikkan belati ini padaku," jawab Iruka.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bukankah benda ini adalah pusaka Desa kita yang telah diturunkan dahulu kala?" tanya pemuda bersuari kuning serah itu pada orang yang sudah ia anggap Paman sendiri.

"Apalah arti warisan jika tidak dipakai dengan baik, Aku sendiri tidak bisa menggunakan pusaka itu dengan benar. Lagipula sejak dijadikan tempat penyegelan Shaman beberapa hari lalu, aku semakin yakin bahwa Pusaka ini harus berada ditangan orang yang memilki kekuatan untuk menggenggamnya. Dan itu adalah kau, Naruto."

Mendengar hal tersebut tentu akan sedikit banyak mengangkat semangat Naruto. Dia pun menerimannya dengan senang hati dan menyimpan belati itu dipinggangnya dengan cara digantung sepert para pendekar pedang.

Pemuda itu kemudian menarik nafas dalam nan panjang kemudian ia hembuskan dengan perlahan. Selanjutnya dia pun mulai berpamitan pada semua yang ada disana.

"Baiklah! Yosshh… Aku berangkat, Semuanya! Selamat tinggal~"

Rose, Violet, dan Iruka mulai melambaikan tangannya, mengiringi kepergian anak itu. Dengan hanya membawa satu ransel sebagai perbekalan awal dan sebilah belati tergantung dipinggang, menandakan dimulainya perjalanan panjang seorang Naruto untuk mengarungi Dunia ini.

"YAHOOOOO~"

.

.

.

* * *

_Berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian._

Disinilah berdiri seorang laki-laki muda dengan tampang cukup untuk melelehkan kaum hawa dalam sekali kilatan. Surai kuningnya tersapu angin kencang yang datang. Suasana yang sungguh menyejukkan bila dilihat sekilas memang.

Tapi, dari wajah sang pemuda bisa diterka bahwa dia sedang berada dalam kebuntuan.

"Bagaimana ini!? Dengan menggunakan apa aku harus menyeberangi laut, hah?" Dia, Naruto, terlihat panik dan marah-marah pada diriinya sendiri yang tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Selama ini yang dia pikirkan hanyalah pergi keluar, menjelajah dunia, tanpa pernah terpikirkan hal seperti ini. Aduhh, sepertinya pemeran utama kita ini ceroboh, yahh.

Dia terlihat berlari-lari kecil disekitar. Hingga tanpa disadari, salah satu kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu. Itu ditandai dengan terdengarnya semacam suara kecil.

_~Zett._

"UAAAAAA!"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terperosok kebawah. Masuk kedalam sebuah lubang yang muncul dibawahnya. Lubang itu pun tertutup kembali tak lama kemudian, menyisakkan hanya suara deburan ombak di sore hari itu.

.

.

.

_**Mana Ridge.**_

Desa yang terletak di pegunungan tinggi ini selalu tertutupi oleh salju yang lebat. Seluruh atap bangunannya dihiasi oleh warna putih bersih. Mana Ridge adalah salah satu Desa yang cukup terkenal, disini adalah tempat lahirnya para cendikiawan-cendiakawan sihir atau lebih akrab ditelinga sebagai Sorcerer.

Mana Ridge merupakan cikal bakal dari hampir seluruh komunitas Sorcerer yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Althea. Terdapat pusat pelatihan bagi para pengguna Mana newbie disini yang digunakan sebagai andalan dalam melahirkan Sorcerer hebat.

Beralih kesalah satu sudut Desa ini, pada salah satu rumahnya. Warga terlihat berkumpul memandang kelangit yang tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal hitam berukuran sedang. Semuanya terlihat penasaran dan tidak sedikit yang ketakutan pula, karena menyangka akan adanya serangan dari luar.

Sudah kira-kira lima menit portal itu terbentuk belum memunculkan tanda apapun. Tapi, dalam beberapa detik berikutnya. Mulai terdengar sebuah suara, seperti suara pekikan. Suara itu perlahan-lahan dari yang awalnya pelan menjadi semakin keras.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Brakk~_

Seluruh mata tertuju pada satu titik tatkalan portal itu memuntahkan semacam partikel dari dalamnya, yagn ternyata partikel itu adalah seorang manusia, seorang laki-laki tulen. Manusia yang rupanya adalah Naruto, meluncur bebas nan deras hingga mendarat cukup menyakitkan diatas tanah bersalju.

Kerumunan itu pun memenuhi lokasi jatuhnya Naruto yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Salah satu dari kerumanan itu terlihat seperti terkejut melihat hal tersebut.

"Naruto? Astaga!"

Orang itu adalah Shizune yang langsung mengenali pemuda kuning tersebut begitu melihatnya dari dekat. Dengan raut yang cukup kaget, dia langsung berjongkok dan memeriksan keadaan Naruto.

Menyentuhkan dua jarinya untuk memeriksan denyut nadi, dia sedikit lega karena masih bisa merasakannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia pun langsung membawa tubuh Naruto ke tempat yang lebih nyaman dengan pikiran yang penuh akan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

* * *

Petang telah menyingsing, mentari pun bersiap untuk berganti giliran dengan sang rembulan cantik. Suasana disini yang memang jauh dari keramaian dan kebisingan kota menjadikannya tempat yang elegan untuk menikmati hari, khususnya sunset yang ditemani salju.

Pada sebuah rumah berbahan kayu, dikamarnya, ada seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang terlelap. Dari nafasya yang begitu tenang dan teratur, sepertinya tidurnya sungguhlah nyenyak.

Namun, tak lama kemudian terbukalah sepasang netra sapphire dengan perlahan. Orang itu – Naruto –mulai mengusap matanya lembut, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Naruto, dengan mata yang masih cukup sayu, menoleh keasal suara lalu mendapati seorang wanita sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Wanita itu ada Shizune yang langsung masuk kemudian memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Kau?" Akibat masih dalam keadaan linglung, Naruto sepertinya belum menyadari sepenuhnya dia berada dimana. Pemuda itu pun mendekatkan diri lebih dekat kearah Shizune.

"Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu…." Dia berkata demikian dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Dilain sisi, Shizune merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikap orang didepannya ini. "Buka matamu leba-lebar, bocah?" Shizune pun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka mata Naruto dengan sedikit sentakan.

Otomatis itu membuat Naruto kaget bukan main, dia sempat terguling kebawah ranjang hingga mengaduh kesakitan? "Aww! Heyy… bisakah kau sedikit ramah!?"

Hal itu seketika membuat dia mendapatkan kembali kesadaran, dia lalu bangkit dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Tapi, wajah kesal itu sirna tidak lama setelah Naruto melihat siapa sosok dihadapannya ini. "S-shizune?"

Pun dengan Shizune, dia yang awalnya merasa terganggu mulai kembali menurunkan tensinya karena dirasa tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Mendekat, kemudian menyentuh kening Naruto dengan punggung tangannya, Shizune terlihat memejamkan mata untuk sejenak lalu membukanya kembali.

Setelah itu, senyuman tipis merekah diwajahnya yang terbilang cukup memikat hati dan langsung menjitak kepala anak remaja didepannya ini tanpa wajah berdosa sama sekali. Sepasang onyx itu pun untuk sekejap melihat, dari atas kebawah, tubuh Naruto sebelum menarik lengannya.

"H-hey, tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya dimana kita, dan kenapa bisa ada kau disini?" Naruto mencoba menghentikan Shizune yang sedang menarik lengannya, namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang terus berderap.

"Halo? Aku bicara denganmu, Shizu-"

"Diam! Kami juga punya setumpuk pertanyaan untukmu, bocah. Jadi, lebih baik kau simpan dulu itu dan lebih mengkhawatirkan kelanjutan riwayatmu didunia ini!"

Perkataan Naruto tercekat, tersendat disaat-saat terakhir saat mendengar balasan atau ancaman? yang meluncur dari mulut pedas itu. Tanpa ia sadari, saliva telah ditelannya kasar hingga terasa ingin tersedak. Demi Dewa Merkha! Perempuan ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali!

Akhirnya, Naruto pun pasrah dibawa oleh Shizune, dia menghela nafas selagi pikirannya juga menerka-nerka kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Shizune? Memangnya ini dimana? Dan hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan perjalanannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan biasa, sama seperti kamar tadi, tapi yang membedakannya adalah terdapat semacam patung berdiri tegak dibagian belakang dan ada ornament-ornamen yang menghiasinya.

"Aku kembali, Boss."

"Hm?"

Atensi Naruto teralihkan saat Shizune berkata tadi, ia menoleh kedepan, tepat dibawah patung ia bisa melihat seorang wanita sedang membelakangi mereka. Rambutnya pirang pucat dikuncir satu kebawah terlihat sungguh indah.

Wanita itu kemudian berbalik lalu berjalan ke mereka. Senyuman tipis dari bibir yang terpoles lipstick peach ditunjukkan oleh wanita itu, tubuh yang terbungkus oleh semacam _turtleneck_ kuning dan bawahan _legging pants_ hitam dengan mata emeraldnya yang sangat terlihat serasi dengan rambut semakin memperkuat bahwa frase cantik sangatlah tepat untuk menamai makhluk tuhan ini.

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto kehilangan kendalinya, Naruto tidak mampu meliaht kearah lain dan tidak mampu menampik akan kecantikan wanita ini. Aura dan karisma yang terpancar begitu misterius dan menarik hati. Demi Merkha! Ini wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui hingga saat ini!

Tanpa Naruto sadari, wanita itu melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri. "Araa~ jadi kau, yaa?"

".."

".."

"Heyy! Sadarlah!" Shizune sedikit menyikut pinggang Naruto untuk membawa anak muda itu kembali ke dunia nyata, dalam hati ia tahu penyebab Naruo seperti ini. Seringai pun tercipta diwajahnya.

"A-ah, iya." pungkas Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya dan langsung dibalas tawa renyah yang elegan dari perempuan dihadapannya ini.

"Ufufufufu~."

Naruto sedikit malu direspon begitu, ia pun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala. Dalam hati ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibat tenggelam 'surga mata' yang barusan ia lihat.

Dalam detik berikutnya, bishoujo itu menarik nafas sepercik untuk mengembalikan dirinya kesemula lalu, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, mulai berucap.

"Hahh~ Sudah lupakan saja yang tadi, lagipula sudah tidak aneh bagiku melihatnya, tujuan kita disini bukanlah membahas hal semacam itu."

Naruto mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, matanya sudah terlihat lebih fokus dari sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Senju Tsunade, aku adalah _Sorcerer Master_ dari Mana Ridge." Wanita yang bernama Senju Tsunade itu memperkenalkan diri lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dengan ramah.

Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat uluran tangan seperti ini, tanpa ragu ia pun menyambut ulurang tangan tersebut dan memperkenalkan diri, dengan ramah pula tentunya. "Namaku adalah Naruto, hanya Naruto. Aku adalah….. Laki-laki."

_BAAM~_

Dan dengan begitu, Naruto secara tidak sadar dan langsung telah menorehkan first impression yang kurang memuaskan pada Tsunade yang langsung tersenyum canggung. Shizune yang melihatnya saja merasa geli dan ingin sekali menjitak kepala kuning itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, kalau begitu, Naruto-kun."

"Iya, Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, sungguh."

"…"

"…"

"Ehem…. Sebaiknya kita segera selasaikan ini."

Berkat interupsi Shizune, suasana canggung antara Naruto dan Tsunade yang masing-masing punya pikiran berbeda perlahan mulai roboh. Keduanya terlihat mulai mengendalikan diri mereka kembali.

"Itu benar. Kalau begitu…... Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu."

"Aku pun sama halnya denganmu."

"Bayangkanlah. Seseorang yang tidak kau kenal datang kerumahmu untuk meminta sesuatu, tapi kau tidak mengenalnya dan kau pun berniat untuk bertanya, tapi orang itulah yang malah ingin bertanya lebih dahulu padamu, kau bereaksi seeprti apa?"

"Pastinya akan kuberitahu bahwa yang berhak bertanya duluan adalah aku, kan?" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya. Pada awalnya pemuda itu tidak menyadari maksud dari Tsunade, tapi setelah berpikir lebih dia baru sadar bahwa orang yang dibicarakan Tsunade adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, dia merasa tidak tahan untuk berada disini dan memilih menggali lubang sedalam mungkin.

Sementara itu, Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil setelah menyindir pemuda didepannya ini. Ternyata mulutnya cukup pedas juga untuk ukuran wanita cantik.

"Baik, aku langsung saja... Apa kau ingat sesuatu yang membawamu kemari, Naruto-kun?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mencoba mengingat peristiwa itu. Kalo boleh jujur, dirinya sendiri bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, karena itu terjadi begitu cepat dan tanpa ia sadar sudah berada disini. Maka dari itu, ia juga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang menganggu dirinya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti, yang tertangkap inderaku hanyalah lubang hitam dan suara-suara aneh. Nah, oleh karena itu, disini aku juga bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang membuatku kemari? Dan lagi, dimana aku berada ini?" Naruto mengucapkan hal itu penuh akan keseriusan dan rasa ingin tahu, bahkan gesture tubuhnya pun mendukung demikian.

Tsunade terlihat berpikir, salah satu tangannya ia letakkan dibawah dagu, sesekali ia cubit dagu itu, dengan ekspresi yang menerawang seolah pikirannya sedang tidak berada disini. Ia, secara kilat, melirik kearah Shizune yang memang sedang memandangnya balik. Lalu, seolah mengerti satu sama lain mereka mengangguk kecil.

Tsunade kemudian menoleh kembali kepada Naruto yang masih dilanda ketidaktahuan. Bishoujo itu lantas menyeringai kecil, tipis, hingga tidak akan disadari oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak mempunyai petunjuk apapun tentang hal ini. Oleh karena itu, biarlah wanita ini memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi, sebelumnya…. Bisa beritahu kami kenapa kau pergi jauh meninggalkan rumahmu?"

Mengerenyitkan alisna untuk sesaat karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, Naruto sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, tapi karena ini menyangkut rumah dan misi seumur hidupnya, maka ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Singkat saja. Aku ingin menjelajah dunia, menguak misteri dunia dan menjadi orang yang layak untuk kampung serta keluargaku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang harus aku tempuh, aku pasti akan mewujudkannya."

Sorot matanya begitu menunjukan keyakinan absolut yang pasti akan sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan, seolah hati dan jiwanya sudah siap dengan segala probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi dimasa mendatang. Tsunade dan Shizune juga berpikir sama, mereka tidak dapat berargumen lebih jauh lagi, karena takjub akan tekad kuat itu.

"Jika memang begitu, baiklah. Sekarang akan kujawab pertanyaamu. Tentang lubang hitam yang kau bicarakan, itu sebenarnya adalah ulah perempuan disampingmu yang bersikukuh meninggalkan sihir portal disana saat kembali dari misi di kampungmu," ucap Tsunade sambil melirik dengan mata menyelidik ke Shizune yang hanya diam dengan muak datar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, kalau Shizune pernah ke desaku?"

Tsunade tersenyum kecil mendengar Naruto bertanya, "Shizune adalah bawahanku dan dia pergi kesana dalam rangka misi, Naruto-kun. Jadi, aku tentu tahu itu.

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk pelan, tanda mengerti. Lagipula dia pernah mendengar Shizune berkata 'boss' sebelumnya, dan sekarang ia tahu siapa boss yang dimaksud, dan dengan segalah kemungkinan, ternyata bisa memproses itu dengan cepat dan paham akan apa yang menimpanya. Ia kemudian ikut sedikit melihat bagaimana wanita disampingnya ini sebelum mendengarkan Tsunade melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

"Dia berdalih bahwa akan lebih baik menyediakan pintu masuk dan keluar dipulau yang amat sangat terpencil jika suatu keadaan terjadi. Lantas, mungkin kau telah, tanpa sengaja, mengaktifkan sihir portal tersebut dan membuatmu kemari."

Akhirnya Naruto paham, dia sedikit banyak mengerti tentang yang dibicaraka Tsunade, intinya dia telah membuka pintu tanpa sengaja lalu kemudian masuk kedalamnnya. Setelah Tsunade kembali melanjutkan.

"Lalu, tentang tempat ini…..Tempat ini adalah Mana Ridge, sebuah Desa yang termasuk kedalam 4 Desa **_Cardinal_**. Desa Cardinal sendiri adalah desa yang diberikan otoritas khusus untuk melakukan pengembangan Mana, dengan kata lain membentuk satuan super sendiri terlepas dari satuan kerajaan. Masing-masing dari Desa Cardinal punya satuan yang berbeda tergantung golongan yang mereka pegang dan dipimpin oleh satu Master.

Desa Cardinal sendiri terdiri dari _**Lotus Marsh**_ dengan dipimpin oleh _Abyss Master_, lalu **_Anu Arendel_** yang dihuni para Elf dengan _Wind Master_ sebagai pemimpinnya, yang ketiga adalah _**Mana Ridge**_ dengan aku sendiri sebagai _Sorcerer Master_, dan terakhir ada **_Calderock_** dengan _Gladiator Master_ sebagai Pemimpin. Lalu, dari semua itu. Ada satu yang menjadi pusat segala kehidupan di benua ini… "

Tsunade berjalan perlahan, lalu mengambil sebuah bola crystal seukuran bola untuk tolak peluru. Dia melakukan sesuatu pada bola itu, dan terjadilah sebuah fenomena yang tidak pernah Naruto saksikan; yang membuat it takjub. Karena tanpa bisa dimengerti, seluruh ruangan ini telah berganti menjadi gambaran-gambaran istana menakjubkan, megah, mewah, dan cantik.

"…. **_Saint Heaven_**. Satu-satunya Kerajaan yang menopang seluruh kehidupan rakyat benua Althea. Taman, Ladang, Keajaiban, Harta, seluruh personifikasi dari kebaikan dan kemakmuran ada disini! Inilah tempat terbaik dan tempat impian yang bisa disinggahi oleh semua orang yang mencari kehidupan yang sesunguhnya!"

Naruto tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun, dia _speechless_. Kedua sapphire itu memancarkan kekaguman tiada tara pada apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Gambaran dari kemegahan 'surga' ini terus menerus muncul dan silih berganti. Istana diantara awan, Gedung-gedung yang saling terhubung, pelangi yang dapat disentuh, air terjun ditengah kota, kereta-kereta terbang yang hilir mudik kesana kemari, bahkan kapal terbang pun ada! Ingat kapal terbang bukan pesawat terbang!

Ini semua membuat alat ucapnya hanya terdiam, rahangnya jatuh kebawah, dia merasa ada dua titik pada saat bersamaan. Pertama, dia merasa bodoh sekali tidak tahu hal menakjubkan seperti ini. Lalu, disisi lain, dia merasa seperti seorang yang mendapat ilham. Sungguh terasa seperti menyejukan, tidak salah dia ingin mengarungi luasnya dunia.

Akibat terlalu banyaknya informasi dan hal baru yang ia dapat satu waktu sekaligus, ia tiba-tiba merasa mual? Dan merasa sangat lelah, hingga tak lama…..

_Dug~_

Tanpa disangka-sangka, dan dalam satu kedipan mata. Tokoh utama kita tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri! Lagi!?Dia terjatuh ke lantai dengan mata yang berputar membentuk sebuah lingkaran! Astaga!

"Heyyy!"

…

…

…

* * *

Sang raja siang telah berada disetengah peraduannya, bayang-bayang pun sudah berada pada sisi yang berlawanan. Siang ini begitu cerah, awan tak nampak batang hidungnya, meskipun begitu semestalah yang menentukan bagaimana kelanjutan dari hari yang cerah ini. Siapa tahu, satu atau dua jam selanjutnya malah ada badai hebat melanda?

Lantas, itulah yang sekarang sedang dirasa oleh tokoh kesayangan kita, Naruto sedang dalam proses berlatihnya menggunakan Mana dengan baik, tapi dia sejak 3 hari lalu memulainya dia belumlah menemui titik terang, maka dari itu dia berharap pada semesta untuk mengubahnya dengan cara terus berusaha.

Berbicara tentang 3 hari lalu, begitu dia bangun dari 'pingsan mendadaknya', dia segera mendatangi Tsunade dan meminta untuk dijelaskan lebih, tapi perempuan itu menolak…..

Dia menyuh Naruto untuk membacanya lewat buku saja, karena memang itu adalah informasi yang dasar sebagai warga benua ini. Satu lagi yang membuat Naruto merasa iba pada kampungnya. Seiring dengan dia yang perlahan mengetahui fakta-fakta baru, dia juga berniat untuk memperkuat dirinya sendiri, secara fisik dan kekuatan murni.

Oleh karena itu dia meminta, dengan hormat, kepada dua orang sorcerer yang dikenalnya untuk mengajarinya menggunakan sihir.

Dan, begitulah….

Sudah tiga hari ini dia memulai akitivitas barunya, yakni melancarkan sihir. Itu sungguh sulit, ada banyak sekali komponen dan formula yang harus dihafalkan. Pada hari pertama ia sungguh mati, dalam artian kehabisan akal. Hari berikutnya, ia menyadari bahwa setiap orang sudah digariskan pada satu golongan, dan rupanya takdir sudah berkata bahwa golongan Naruto adalah untuk menjadi seorang…..

..

..

..

…. **_Abyss Walker_**, Seseorang yang berjalan diantara para pendosa.

**_To Be Continued._**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo~ Warga Fanfiksi.

Balik lagi di Chapter terbaru. Masih berkutat tentang pengenalan dunia ini, yahh, karena butuh banyak banget aspek yang harus di jelasin, makanya harus diperjelas biar kesananya engga bingung. Soalnya ini kan emg dunia bikinan sendiri (tentu ada beberapa referensi, kayak nama-nama tempat, istilah, dll) jadi kudu ekstra mikir buat ngebangunnya. Tapi, chapter depan, bakalan ada fight-nya kok, sekaligus ngelanjutin perjalanan Naruto. Diusahakan hehe…..

Oh, iya. Ini ada list golongan yang sekarang eksis di Fic ini ya, bisa bertambah seirang berjalannya cerita.

**_Gladiator (Active)_**

**_Guardian (Active)_**

**_Wind Walker (Active)_**

**_Abyss Walker (Active)_**

**_Sorcerer (Active)_**

**_Shaman (Re-Active)_**

(Hint/Ps: bagi yang tahu dan main DN pasti tahu beberapa istilah yang ada di Fic ini xD)

Terimakash bagi yang sudah mampir, kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kolom yang disediakan,

Bye~

22 Februari, 2019.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Nest._

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi,**

**Serta unsur-unsur lain yang tercantum disini.**

* * *

_Genre(s): Fantasy, Adventure, Action. a Little bit of Gore._

_Rated: M_

_Pair : - (Untuk sekarang)_

_Warning(s): AU, AR, AT, OOC(s), OC(s), Typo(s), MissTypo(s), and More Warnings in The Future._

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh Sarang. Sarang yang baik, dan sarang yang jahat. Eksistensi di Dunia sudah mulai mempertanyakan, bagaimana dunia berkahir? bagaimana dunia berlanjut? Sedang tidak ada yang menempati posisi Sarang manapun. Disinilah Naruto, bocah yang tidak tahu apapun mencoba menguak kebenaran dari Sarang yang memenuhi Dunia ini, dengan tujuan untuk melindungi sang Kunci Sarangnya.**_

* * *

Happy Reading! Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 4

* * *

Tsunade, perempuan _hot_ ini sekarang tengah berada diatas bangunan tertinggi di _Mana Ridge_, irisnya tertuju pada garis horizon nun jauh di ufuk sana yang sedang terang benderang. Dia tidak sendirian, sudah pasti ditemani oleh pengikuti loyal-nya, Shizune.

Mereka berdua, jika dicermati, seperti sedang saling berbicara namun tidak menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang dalam sebuah dialog? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka diskusikan?

Tetapi, tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan yang berpakaian seolah dia ada biarawati, yang segera saja mengganggu obrolan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Permisi, Tsunade-_sama_. Aku ada sebuah kabar untukmu."

Tsunade mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dia pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat bawahannya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang misi yang kau berikan pada kami tempo hari."

Shizune, dalam pandangannya, bisa melihat sedikit perubahan situasi diwajah Boss-nya setelah mendengar hal itu. Walaupun demikian, orang biasa tentu tidak akan menyadari hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Setelah melakukan ekspedisi selama kurang lebih 3 hari, kami berhasil menemukan beberapa petunjuk yang menguatkan bahwa Shaman telah bangkit kembali dan semakin menguat hari demi hari."

"Cih, ini diluar dugaan. Perkembangan mereka jauh diatas ekspektasiku…. Lalu, bagaimana dengan _Black Knight_? Sudah kau dapatkan informasinya?" Kesal. Kiranya itu suatu kata yang tepat menggambarkan suasana hati sang wanita seksi ini.

"Tentang itu,…. Kami belum menemukan kaitannya dengan kebangkitan Shaman. Akan tetapi, dia sudah dipastikan mulai mengambil sebuah pergerakan misterius," jawab si wanita sambil terus berlutut, bila dilihat dari mimik-nya, dia seperti 'kebelet' ingin mengutarakan suatu hal dibenaknya.

Tsunade mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kalang kabut. Karena, pikirnya, amarah tidak akan membuatnya menang dan berhasil. Kedua bahunya pun sedikit turun. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Apa ada lagi yang perlu kau sampaikan."

Si Wanita itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar Tsunade, dengan kepala tertunduk dia pun menjawab perlahan. "A-ada.. Tsunade-sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku, dengan merasa bangga sebagai rekan, ingin melaporkan bahwa Asia Argento telah gugur dalam misi ini," jawabnya yang bila dilihat dari bawah, dari arah yang memperliahtkan wajahnya, air mata telah menumpuk di area terluar mata _Red-Light_-nya.

Tsunade dan Shizune terkejut bukan main. Mereka tentu tahu siapa yang baru saja disebut telah gugur, mereka mengenal semua anggotanya. Bila diumpamakan, semua Sorcerer disini telah seperti satu aliran air yang akan tersendat bila salah satunya 'terganggu'.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Asia adalah salah satu yang terbaik diantara kalian?" Shizune mencoba bersuara, alasannya mungkin ingin meminta kejelasan, karena setahu dia Asia adalah Sorcerer yang bisa dikatakan paling pekerja keras dan berdedikasi, jadi mendengarnya gugur adalah kabar yang sangat tidak terduga.

"Pada saat melakukan misi, kami sempat berhadapan dengan beberapa Shaman. Namun, kekuatan kami tidaklah sebanding dengan para Shaman itu, singkat cerita kami berhasil meloloskan diri, tapi A-asia, dia banyak menerima luka fatal dibagian tubuhnya, kami pun berusaha untuk mengobati tapi itu semua tidak berhasil."

Bulir-bulir tetesan air mata sudah mulai berjatuhan dari wajah itu, meskipun dalam keadaan tertunduk namun bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"I-ini tidak bisa dibiarkan….. Shizune, cepat kumpulkan Sorcerer terbaik sekarang juga, kita harus segera bertindak sesuatu!" Perintah tegas Tsunade yang langsung dilaksanakan tangan kanannya.

"Baik," jawab Shizune yang segera undur diri dari sana.

Atensi Tsunade kemudian beralih pada wanita yang sedang berlutut didepannya. Dia pun mendekat dan berjongkok didepan wanita itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, aku percaya itu. Kita pasti akan segera membayarnya. Untuk sekarang kau boleh beristirahat, Raynare."

Wanita yang bernama Raynare itu pun, dengan tetap penuh rasa hormat, mundur lima langkah sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian disana.

Di tengah kesendirian itu, Perempuan bersurai pirang pucat itu kembali menatap cakrawala, namun bedanya sekarang penuh akan intimidasi. Bibir peach itu pun mengucapkan sesautu entah pada siapa diiringi senyuman yang sedikit membuat bulu siapapun berdiri.

"Kita memang tidak pernah bisa bersatu, benar, bukan?"

.

.

.

**_Puncak Gunung besalju, beberapa mil dari Mana Ridge._**

Disebuah lapang bersalju tipis terbaring sebuah tubuh penuh peluh dan nafas yang terengah-terengah. Tubuh yang ber-_gender_ laki-laki itu terlihat seperti telah melakukan olahraga berat ditengah guyuran salju.

"Huahhhhh~ Lelah sekali… Meskipun aku berada ditengah-tengah salju, entah kenapa aku selalu berkeringat," ujar si pemuda yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto. Ucapannya memanglah sedikit ngawur, namun itulah kenyataannya. Dia kini hanya dibalut sebuah j_umper_ tanpa dalaman apapun dan celana _trousers_ yang kini sedang digandrungi anak-anak kekininan.

Ya, memang begitulah, sejak tinggal disini, dia seringkali mencoba cara berpakaian yang belum pernah ia coba dan tentu keren menurutnya.

**Naruto PoV.**

Hahh, ini sungguh melelahkan. Sudah 4 hari sejak aku mulai berurusan dengan manipulasi sihir menyusahkan ini. Sudah 4 hari pula sejak aku tinggal di Mana Ridge.

Yah, mesti harus aku akui sejauh ini petualanganku baik-baik saja.

Tapi, justru itulah yang membuatnya kurang menarik. Sebuah petualang tidak akan terasa rasa petualangannya tanpa ada adrenaline yang memikat. Tapi, bukan berarti aku ingin mencari masalah. Hanya saja itulah yang aku sering aku dengan tentang petualangan yang hebat.

"Hahh, sebaiknya aku segera selesaikan ini. Tinggal sedikit lagi! Yosshhh!"

Untuk sejenak tadi, aku berbaring diatas tumpukan salju tipis yang entah kenapa tidak terasa dingin untuk sedikit mengambil rehat dari latihan yang sangat menyiksa ini.

Berbicara soal latihanku tentang manipulasi sihir. Ada banyak sekali yang harus aku pelajari dan kuasai. Pertama, ternyata setiap orang yang dianugerahi Mana telah digariskan pada satu golongan tertentu, dan golonganku adalah menjadi seorang **Abyss Walker**, yang mana membuatku bingung dan sedikit 'ngeri' saat tahu apa itu Abyss Walker.

Abyss Walker adalah golongan yang mendapat julukan **Assasin** di benua ini, golongan yang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pembunuh handal. Yahh, meskipun tidak dalam arti sebenarnya, kata membunuh bagiku sungguh membuatnya terdengar jahat.

Awalnya aku tidak bisa menerima itu, hal itu pula yang membuatku terhambat dalam latihan. Tidak menerima jati diri sendiri. Namun, lambat laun aku mulai menemukan secercah cahaya yang membuatku menerimanya.

Lalu, selain meneima jati diri dan golonganmu, hal yang paling merepotkan adalah meditasi. Aku harus duduk berjam-jam, melatih pikiran dan tubuhku agar tersinkron dengan benar. Aliran Mana dan gerakan tubuhku haruslah seirama. Jadi, hal utama kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir adalah karena aliran Mana dalam tubuhku belum terbuka, normalnya seseorang membuka Aliran Mananya adalah saat masih kecil.

Shizune mengatakan, mungkin kelak aku akan mengalami kesulitan untuk berkembang karena aku telat untuk membukanya. Intinya, ini seperti akan membuka mata batin seseorang.

Kemudian setelah aku berhasil, aku langsung bisa merasakan perbedaanya. Tubuhku terasa lebih ringan dan segar. Aku seperti mendapat sokongan energy yang terus mengalir.

Selanjutnya, adalah proses terakhir, yakni menjadi Abyss Walker yang sesungguhnya. Sejauh ini aku hampir menguasainya, aku tinggal harus menguasai langkah terkahirnya. Menurut Shizune, sebagai mentorku, langkah ini dinamakan _'Menyatu dengan alam'_.

Pada awalnya aku tidak mengerti, dan saat kutanyakan, ternyata ini adalah suatu hal wajib yang dilakukan bagi seorang Abyss Walker sepertiku. Berbeda dengan Sorcerer yang proses akhirnya adalah '_Menjiwai Alam'_ dengan tujuan untuk menyerap esensi dari alam itu sendiri, sebab itulah kebanyakan Sorcerer memiliki sihir berbasis energi alam.

'Menyatu dengan alam' agaknya sedikit berbeda, aku harus bersatu dan menjadi alam itu sendiri. Menjadi gelap dan terang. Menjadi bayangan dan cahaya. Dua hal yang berlawanan tapi tidak bisa dipisahkan. Harus seperti itulah seorang Abyss Walker.

Kembali pada latihanku, dengan terlebih dahulu menarik nafas panjang aku melanjutkan proses terkahir ini agar sah menjadi seorang Abyss Walker.

**Naruto PoV End.**

Setelah itu, Naruto bangkit. Dia kembali berdiri tegap dengan mata terpejam. Cukup lama seperti itu, dia sepertinya tengah fokus pada sesuatu yang ia kerjakan.

"Alam adalah raga, alam adalah sahabat jiwa dan alam adalah ….aku," gumam Naruto pelan sembari mulai meliak-liuk bak seorang penari lihai. Tapi, memang harus diakui dia menari dengan indah, kaki dan tangannya seolah dibuat untuk hal itu.

Untuk beberapa saat dia terus menari, tanpa menghiraukan salju yang semakin lebat. Hingga tibalah saatnya.

"Alam adalah raga,"

Tiba-tiba aura disekitar Naruto mendadak berubah, muncul warna-warna hitam dari yang mulanya hanya bintik-bintik. Aura itu terus berkembang dan menjadi semakin tebal.

"Alam adalah sahabat jiwa."

Perlahan namun pasti, aura hitam itu mulai tertarik dan merekat pada tubuh Naruto. Alhasil, kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah tertutupi warna hitam, meskipun begitu dirinya masih tetap menarik seolah tidak terpengaruh.

"Dan alam adalah…AKU!"

_Brak~_

Satu hentakan kaki dilesakkan olehnya, membuat tanah pijakannya sedikit retak. Angin pun berhembus cukup kencang hingga membawa salju-salju menjauh dari situ.

"Haaaaaaaaa….. **Abyss Mastery!**"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan sekejap mata, aura hitam yang melingkupi dirinya pecah berkeping-keping seolah adalah kaca lalu menciut pada satu titik hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah gelang hitam di lengan kanan Naruto

"I-inikah?" gumamnya sambil melihat gelang hitam itu. Entah karena apa, dia tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan perlahan kedepan dan mempersiapkan sebuah tinju.

"Okeeee, kita lihat saja sendiri. Heyaaahhh!"

_Syuuut!_

DIpukulnya udara dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan sebuah lesatan hitam mirip peluru tapi seukuran tangan, lesatan itu mealju kencang sampai menabrak sebuah pohon dan melubanginya.

Naruto yang melihatnya kaget sekaligus bangga sekali. Wajahnya menunjukan kepuasan tiada tara, dirinya merasa begitu bahagia melihat hasil kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil.

"Yihhhaaaaaa! Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil."

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian melihat keatas dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat hangat. Bahkan langit yang awalnya dipenuhi gumpalan awan hitam perlahan mulai tergantikan dengan biru langit cerah, seolah ikut bahagia dengan capaian Naruto.

"Aku harus segera kembali!" gumam Naruto penuh semangat saat menerka-nerka bagaimana respon Shizune dan Tsunade nanti.

.

.

.

_**Mana Ridge.**_

Situasi sore sekarang bisa dibilang cukup menegangkan bagi sebagian Mana Ridge. Bagaimana tidak? Kabar meninggalnya salah seorang Sorcerer-nya telah menyebar dengan cepat. Banyak warga yang membicarakannya, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengobarkan api kebenciannya pada siapa yang telah membunuh Asia.

Ya, selain dikenal sebagai Sorcerer muda handal, dia juga sering berinteraksi dengan warga sekitar hingga membuatya cukup dikenal khalayak akan kebaikannya. Maka tidak heran, bila kabar ini tentu sangat menyesakkan hati.

Disalah satu bangunan, tepatnya paling besar dan mencolok. Berkumpul beberapa orang yang sedang berdiskusi. Salah duanya adalah Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Bila apa yang kau katakan tadi benar, maka kita harus segera bertindak tegas pada apa yang dilakukkan mereka, Tsunade-_hime_," ungkap seorang pria bersurai putih dengan kacamata bulat.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kabuto ada benarnya, tapi aku sarankan untuk berhati-hati karena mungkin ini sudah menjadi rencana mereka," timpal seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

Dua orang itu, Yakuhsi Kabuto dan Yuhi Kurenai, adalah yang terbaik di Mana Ridge untuk saat ini, selain Tsunade tentunya. Mereka baru saja dipanggil oleh Shizune untuk membicarakan permasalahan yang semakin menjadi tentang kebangkitan musuh alami para Sorcerer, yakni Shaman, bahkan telah merenggut satu nyawa berharga.

Mereka beruda baru saja diberitakan bagaimana situasi terkini mengenai misi penyelidikan Shaman sesuai apa yang telah dibawa oleh Raynare.

Sebagai tambahan informasi, Shaman adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak golongan hitam yang ada di benua ini. Kebanyakan golongan hitam memang sudah punah, namun baru-baru ini bermunculan kasus dan tanda-tanda kebangkitan mereka, para Shaman lah contohnya.

"Tapi, aku memiliki alasan untuk bergerak secepat mungkin sebelum terlambat," pungkas Tsuande dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Apa maksud anda, Tsunade-_hime_?" Kabuto bertanya.

"Meskipun ini masih menjadi spekulasiku sendiri, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa Black Knight adalah orang dibalik bangkitnya musuh alami kita ini."

"A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" Kurenai merespon dengan tidak percaya, pasalnya dia tahu siapa Black Knight itu dan siapapun yang berursan dengannya pasti tidak akan mengalami kemudahan.

"Kenapa anda bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Tsunade-_hime_?" tanya Kabuto yang tanpa rasa terkejut, dia hanya membenarkan letak kacamtanya yang sedikit merosot.

Tsuande dan Shizune terlihat saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Tsnade kembali seperti semula, melihat dua orang didepannya.

"Aku, secara pribadi, sebenarnya telah mengirim Shizune untuk menjalani misi khusus mencari petunjuk lebih tentang Black Knight, dan hasilnya pun sungguh membuatku ingin segera meluncurkan lusinan Sorcerer untuk membumi hanguskan mereka kembali."

Tanpa orang lain sadari, Kabuto dibalik kacamatanya sedikit menyeringai tatkala mendengar hal tadi, namun semua itu berhasil ia tutupi berkat ketenangannya. "Dan apa itu?"

"Disana Shizune berhasil menemukan seorang gadis yang dirasuki oleh roh seorang Shaman…. Yang membuat aku yakin bahwa Black Knight adalah dalang dari semuanya yaitu, fakta bahwa Shaman yang merasuki gadis tersebut menggunakan serpihan kekuatan **Black Orb!**"

Kurenai sungguh tidak menduga hal itu akan dia dengar, sungguh. Apapun golonganmu jika sudah berbicara tentang Black Orb pasti hanya ada hal buruk yang menimpa. Dan ia baru saja mendengar hal tersebut!

Sementara Kabuto, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca, pantulan cahaya dari kacamatanya menghalangi hampir seluruh permukaan wajah laki-laki itu.

"Black Orb? Aku tidak menyangka akan berurusan dengan benda terkutuk itu," ucap Kurenai sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Tsunade mengangguk, "maka dari itu aku ingin segera untuk melakukan kontak dengan mereka sebelum semakin berbahaya, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jadi, apakah kalian setuju denganku?"

"Aku setuju." Kurenai tanpa ragu pun mengangguk setuju, dia meskipun tahu seberapa merepotkannya berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan jiwa Sorcerer-nya sama sekali. Apalagi fakta bahwa salah satu saudarinya sudah menjadi korban, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mundur/

Sedang dengan Kabuto, pria misterius itu hanya memasang wajah biasa saja, tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap menyetujui usulan Tsunade. "Aku ikut apapun keputusanmu, Tsunade-_hime_."

"Kalau begitu. Siapkan Sorcerer-Sorcerer terbaik kita semua. Aku pastikan besok adalah hari dimana kita kembali menghancurkan musuh alami kita. Besok malam kita akan bergerak ke markas mereka …

…..

…..

….. _**Hall of Marian!**_"

* * *

**/**

**/**

**/**

Malam telah menyambut. Malam yang sangat indah dengan ditaburi bintang-bintang cantik menggantung diatas sana. Sesekali bisa dilihat, dengan mata telanjang, ada sekelebat lintasan-lintasan komet yang bergerak cepat.

Sepasang netra _sapphire_ tengah menatap langit penuh ketenangan, biru-nya sungguh mencerminkan ketentraman yang pasti, dengan senyuman yang terpahat Naruto sedang menikmati dinginnya suhu Mana Ridge dimalam hari.

Dia, dengan dibalut _coat_ krem panjang serta syal, sedang berjalan-jalan kecil ditengah Desa. Selepas pulang dari latihannya tadi, dia segera berniat untuk pergi menemui kedua mentornya.

Sepanjang jalan dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang sibuk menghias rumah mereka, ada pula yang bergegas memebeli berbagai pernak-pernik. Ya, ini memang bukan hal baru dan memang sudah menjadi tradisi setiap menjelang Natal pasti seluruh warga akan berbondong-bondong memperelok rumah mereka.

Bagi Naruto yang baru kali ini menemuinya, tentu sangat senang bisa ikut serta dan turut dalam kebahagiaanya banyak orang. Rasanya ia segera kembali, dan mempraktekkannya dikampung.

Namun, ia malah tertawa kecil pada pikirannya sendiri.'ini masih terlalu cepat, masih banyak yang harus aku bawa pulang nanti,' batinnya berkata disertai senyuman tulus.

Walaupun begitu, ditengah keasyikkannya, dia bisa menyadari ada beberapa keanehan. Dia bisa melihat sekumpulan Sorcerer mundar-mandir dengan tergesa-gesa, seperti sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Namun, dia tidak mengambil pusing akan hal itu, Naruto pun lekas mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat Tsunade.

…

…

…

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Sebuah suara dengan nada bertanya meluncur dari wanita cantik ini, Tsunade yang sedang berkumpul bersama Shizune dan Kabuto di satu ruangan.

"Persiapan kita sudah mencapai 50%, Boss. Aku perkirakan seluruh unit sudah berkumpul kembali dini hari nanti, aku juga sudah mengabari Sorcerer Veteran yang ada di **Saint Heaven**, mereka setuju dengan rencana dan siap mengirim bala bantuan," Jawab Shizune dengan tenang sambil melihat pada sebuah kertas ditangannya.

"Jika begitu, kita akan memiliki cukup batalyon untuk satu serangan penuh dan masih mempunyai cadangan senjata, ya? Kerja bagus, Shizune," sahut Tsunade dengan ekspresi puas mendengar laporan tangan kanannya.

"Tsunade-_hime_, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kabuto tiba-tiba bersuara, dia sedikit membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya. Alis Tsunade terangkat, dia juga mengalihkan atensinya pada pria itu. "Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Ini tentang pemuda yang ditempo hari masuk melalui portal itu, Aku masih tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaanku sepenuhnya. Dia seperti orang yang berpura-pura polos tapi menyimpan seribu tipu muslihat." Ada sedikit keraguan yang terpancar dari mata hitam Kabuto, meskipun wajahnya mash terlihat datar.

Tsunade terlihat menghela nafas, yah, mungkin persoalan soal itu tidak bisa dikesampingkan. Perlu kalian tahu, akibat kedatangan Naruto yang mendadak itu telah menimbulkan berbagai kecurigaan di kalangan tetua. Walaupun sudah dijelaskan secara rinci oleh Tsunade, mereka berdalih bahwa gelagat Naruto terlalu mencolok, dalam artian kelewat bodoh hingga tidak tahu persoalan dasar dunia ini.

"Sudahlah, untuk urusan bocah itu, biar aku dan Shizune yang mengurusnya. Pun kalau dia bertindak mencurigakan aku sendiri yang akan menindak Naruto."

Kabuto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia sudah di checkmate. Tsunade sudah memotong tali pembicaraan ini. "Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku pergi."

Pria itu pun melangkah pelan keluar, tapi disaat akan membuka pintu. Pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang baru saja dibicarakan. Mereka berdua berpapasan, bahkan saling bertukar pandangan untuk sejenak.

Dan untuk Naruto, dia berani bersumpah, dibalik tampang datar dan kacamata itu, dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada laki-laki tersebut. Entah apa tapi.

"Naruto?"

Perhatian Naruto kembali terfokus, dia mendengar suara Shizune yang sontak memasang tanda bingung diwajahnya.

"Ah, yo. Shizune-_san_, Tsunade-_hime_," sapa pemuda itu ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" Shizune langsung memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan saat mendapati orang itu malah berada disini bukannya serius berlatih.

"Aku sudah selesai. Makanya, aku kembali." Naruto menjawab santai sembari menyunggingkan senyum bangganya.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah selesai?" Tsunade bertanya balik, mencoba memastikan pendengengarannya. Jujur, ini diluar dugaannya, Naruto lebih cepat menyelesaikan rangakaian latihan itu tanpa membutuhkan waktu berarti.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berhasil menjadi seorang Abyss Walker. Buktinya adalah munculnya gelang hitam ini." Naruto menunjukan gelang hitam yang tersemat di lengannya. Tsunade dan Shizune yang mellihat itu harus percaya karena mereka tahu benda apa itu.

"Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu benda ini, aku hanya menduganya saja kalau benda ini adalah bukti aku sudah lulus, hehe.." lanjut Naruto sambil sedikit menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Shizune hanya menepuk jidat mendengar hal itu. "Kukira kau sudah tahu benda apa itu makanya kau berani kembali kesini."

Sementara Tsunade hanya terkekeh kecil melihat interaksi keduanya, dia lalu dengan tiba-tiba, melihat gelang itu untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Ya, ini tidak salah lagi. Kau sudah mendapat **_Vivre Identity_**-mu. Itu menandakan bahwa kau memang berhasil."

Alis Naruto tertaut saat mendengar kata asing itu. "Vivre… apa?"

Perempuan didepannya sekali lagi harus bersabar menghadapi ketidaktahuan pemuda satu ini, ia pun dengan senang hati menjelaskannya. "_**Vivre Identity**_. Sebuah benda yang menjadi penanda untuk seseorang yang memang telah sah menjadi anggota suatu golongan. Hal spesial dari benda ini adalah, jiak pemegang-nya mati, maka benda ini pun akan ikut lenyap."

"Ohhh, jadi begitu… Ternyata benda kecil berguna juga."

"Pastinya….. Kalau kau mau tahu, Vivre Identity-ku adalah ini bola crystal ini." Tsuande menunjuk pada sebuah benda bulat yang diikat pada seuntai tali dileher mulusnya.

"Kalau ini punyaku." Kini giliran Shizune yang menunjukkan Vivre Identity-nya yang mengambil bentuk sebuah koin emas kecil yang dijadikan anting olehnya.

"Hey! Ini tidak benar! Kenapa punya kalian berdua terlihat bagus, sedangkan punyaku hanya gelang butut ini?" Naruto sedikit merajuk karena hal tersebut dengan ekspresi lucu, membuat dua wanita dewasa itu mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya.

Masih dengan rajukannya, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat pada suatu hal yang ia ingin tanyakan, tapi ia sendiri ragu apa dua orang ini akan menjawabnya.

"Erm… Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

Tsunade yang telah usai dengan tawa-nya dengan senyuman menjawab dengan lembut. "Tentu, apa itu?"

"Dari tadi, saat sedang dijalanan Desa. Aku banyak melihat Sorcerer hilir mudik, meskipun samar aku masih bisa melihat mereka itu sedikit tergesa-tergesa. Ini tidak seperti biasanya."

Dalam hitungan detik, dua perempuan tidak berkecap apapun. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian melanjutkan.

"Awalnya aku berpikiran itu paling juga hanya latihan simulasi seperti biasa. Tapi, ini berbeda. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Keheningan melanda. Tiga orang itu tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Tsunade dan Shizune terlihat saling pandang, seolah sedang saling mengirim sinyal tertentu.

Desahan terdengar meluncur dari mulut Tsunade, akhirnya. Wanita sepertinya berniat untuk menjawab. "Yahh, sepertinya aku jawab saja. Lagian, tidak akan merugikan juga….. Seperti yang kau rasa, hampir semua Sorcerer disini sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Kami, besok, berencana akan menyerang para Shaman sebelum kebangkitan mereka semakin kuat. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban demikian, Naruto kiranya agak mengerti, pasalnya Shizune pernah biang kalau Sorcerer dan Shaman adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak dahulu sekali. Mereka sudah sering terlibat konflik langsung. Dia pun penasaran akan apa alasannya. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kalian, Sorcerer dan Shaman, bisa menjadi musuh dari segala musuh? Apa alasannya?"

"Kalau diceritakan seluruhnya bisa memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Singkatnya, kami dari awal ada, dari sejak nenek moyang memiliki semacam ikatan yang menjadikan kita saudara. Tapi, sejak 900 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat perang antar Ras pecah. Para Shaman itu melakukan sebuah penghancuran kepercayaan kepada seluruh Sorcerer.

Mereka, dengan liciknya, menjebak kaum kami ditengah-tengah peperangan. Dan bergabung dengan pihak musuh tanpa rasa penyesalan pun. Dari situlah istilah golongan hitam mulai muncul."

Kali ini Shizune yang menjelaskan, dia kerap menekankan nada pada setiap kata Shaman yang ia ucapkan. Menunjukan seberapa besar permusuhan mereka yang sudah tercipta ratusan tahun lamanya.

Naruto pun memperhatikan dengan cermat, dia seolah sedang mendengarka seorang Guru yang berceramah memberikan ilmu baru pada muridnya. Dalam hati, ia merasa senang telah bertanya, satu lagi pengetahuan telah dia kantongi.

"Oleh karena itu, rasa sakit akan pengkhianatan selalu membekas kepada Sorcerer tiap generasi. Seperti sudah tergariskan," gumam Tsunade menambahkan apa yang Shizune jelaskan tadi. Maka jelas sudah bagaimana mereka begitu membara ingin sekali membumihanguskan golongan hitam itu. Usut punya usut, ternyata dua golongan itu adalah dua saudara yang terpisah jauh oleh kebencian dan pengkhianatan.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menunjukan keoptimisan besar, seolah baru mendapat pencerahan yang pasti. "Kalau begitu ijinkanlah aku membantu kalian!" Naruto berseru dengan tangan yang dikepal erat kedepan.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil, dia sudah menduga hal ini. "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Aku memang tidak ada urusan apapun mengenai permusuhan kalian, tapi…" Naruto sejenak berhenti berucap, lantas dia mengambil sebuah belati yang tergantung dipinggangnya, disertai tatapan yang penuh keyakinan. "…..tapi aku punya urusan pribadi dengan para Shaman itu, karena telah merasuki dan berbuat seenaknya pada Rose!"

Shizune yang melihat Naruto menggenggam Belati yang bersemayam seorang roh dari Shaman pun, sekilas teringat akan kejadian di Desa Prairie. Dia yang sempat tinggal disana dan tahu bagaimana Naruto diperlakukan, pasti tidak akan menolak permintaan pemuda tersebut.

Namun, dia tidak menampik bahwa dia khawatir pada Naruto, selain fisiknya yang kuat, dia tidak punya keahlian bertarung apapun, dia juga masihlah pemula di dunia ini. Disisi lain, pun dengan Tsuande, dia juga memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama. Takut pemuda itu mati.

Tapi, jika ditolak, dia tidak yakin bahwa itu akan menghentikannya. Maka dari itu dia pun terpaksa memberikan ijin padanya. "Hahhh. Baiklah, tapi ingat, kau yang menanggung akibatnya sendiri."

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

**Besok petang.**

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang minim cahaya, bahkan hampir gelap gulita jika tidak penerangan dari rembulan. Ada seorang pria dewasa sedang duduk pada sebuah kursi besar. Pria itu memiliki surai hitam, yang sedang berbicara pada seseorang lewat lingkaran sihir kecil didepannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya si Pria itu datar.

"Kami akan segera berangkat, Tuan. Persiapan disini sudah hampir matang." Sebuah suara terdengar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Sang Pria yang mendengar 'kabar baik'baginya tentu puas, senyuman licik termpampang nyata disana.

"Bagus, segera mulai operasinya!"

.

.

.

**Malam harinya.**

Di _point_ terluar dari Mana Ridge, tepatnya di sebuah lapangan sangat luas. Telah berkumpul ratusan Sorcerer yang berbaris rapi. Mereka semua dibagi kedalam 2 kelompok besar dan 1 kelompok kecil.

Di bagian terdepan berdiri dengan penuh wibawa seorang Senju Tsunade, meskipun dia ada wanita itu tidak menyurutkan fakta bahwa dialah yang pantas memimpin disini. Tak berselang lama, dia pun mulai berpidato. Ya, memang tidak aneh bagi seorang pemimpin untuk memberikan suntikan penyemangat disaat seperti ini.

"Wahai saudara-saudaraku. Hari ini telah tiba, hari yang terulang kembali. Hari dimana rasa terkhianati kita akan terbayarkan. Mereka, para Shaman. Telah bangkit kembali! Sebagai Sworn Brother yang dikhianati, kita tidak bisa membiarkan itu berlanjut. Segala bentuk penyebaran mereka adalah tanggung jawab kita untuk menumpasnya. Apa kalian sudah siap?"

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"Hari ini kita pastikan, sekali lagi, untuk melenyapkan golongan hitam itu hingga tidak tersisa."

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Sorak-sorai terus bergemuruh, memnuhi seluruh gendang telinga para manusia ini. Sorak-sorai yang menyiratkan keyakinan pada apa yang mereka pegang.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun tak kuasa untuk tidak takjub, baru kali ini dia akan terlibat dalam hal semacam ini. Pertempuran pertamanya dan mungkin ia akan semakin sering mengikutinya dimasa depan.

"_Long March_ dimulai! Menuju _**Hall of marian**_!" Tsunade berseru kencang. Terompet-terompet pun mulai diperdengungkan. Ratusan manusia terlihat mulai merayap, jika dilihat dari atas. Mereka bergerak lumayan cepat dan terorganisir. 2 Batalyon besar dikerahkan sedangkan 1 Squad ditempatkan di Mana Ridge untuk berjaga-jaga.

.

.

.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh menit mereka berangkat dari lapangan tadi. 2 batalyon besar sudah dibuat bergerak terpisah, mereka menyebar keseluruh penjuru Hall of Marian. Berniat mengepung dari segala arah. Hall of Marian sendiri adalah tempat sakral bagi sebagian orang zaman dahul. Tempat besar dan luas yang sering dijadikan tempat beribadah. Hall of marian sendiri memiliki nama lain yaitu, _**Aula Maria**_.

Di salah satu sisi, tepatnya di tempat Tsunade, Shizune, dan Naruto. Mereka terus berlari-lari ditanah yang tidak lagi dipenuhi salju, melainkan rumput-rumput yang subur.

"200 meter didepan kita ada 10 orang yang bergerak cepat kemari." Shizune menyampaikan dengan serius, dia bertugas menjadi ujung tombak sensor di tim ini.

Benar saja, tak berselang lama. Mulai terlihat sejumlah orang-orang bertudung bergerak cepat sambil merapal mantra mereka masing-masing.

_Zzztt~_

_Syuuuuush~ Blarrr~_

Mereka semua terpaksa harus menghindar dan berhenti. 10 orang itu memandang tajam puluhan orang di sisi Tsunade tanpa gentar. "Tikus-tikus ini!" geram Tsunade.

Padang rumput disekitar mereka pun seakan bersiap berubah menjadi ladang darah kapanpun itu. "Kita harus cepat, atau rencana bisa gagal semua."

10 orang itu tiba-tiba seperti tersentak saat melihat Tsunade berjalan maju beberapa langkah. Mereka pun sontak membaut gesture waspada.

"**_Glacial Freeze!_**"

_Zeeb~_

Fenomena aneh terjadi, muncul lingakaran sihir besar di tanah dan tiba-tiba lahan puluhan meter persegi didepan mereka tercipta bongkahan Es, yang seperti terlahir dari dalam tanah. Menyebar dengan cepat, hingga membekukan ke-10 orang Shaman itu.

Itu ternyata adalah teknik dari Tsunade yang bisa membuat beku area tertentu yang diingikan.

_Clap~_

_Prankk~_

Bak sebuah kaca, selepas Tsunade menepuk sekali tangannya. Bongkahan es itu pecah berkeping-keping, tanpa menyisakka apapun. 10 orang Shaman itu pun lenyap bersamaan dengan Es tadi.

Tidak ada darah, tidak jejak, tidak ada bukti. Sungguh apa yang ditunjukkan Tsuande adalah pembantaian yang mengerikkan. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, sungguh syok. Dia yang biasanya melihat Tsunade sebagai wanita baik kini berubah menjadi wanita sadis dan kejam. Gumpalan saliva ia tela untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Ayo pergi."

Mereka semua pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yo, warga Fanfiksi~

Saya kembali dengan Chapter terbaru.

Niat awal pengen ngeberesin Alur Prairie-Mana ini sekarang, tapi ternyata gagal. Lebih panjang dari perkiraan xD. Saya kalau nulis kepanjangan suka gak nyambung + ngelantur nantinya xD. Makanya saya bagi dua aja, Chap selanjutnya beres ini Alur, doain aja.

Oh, iya. Diatas disebutkan ada Vivre Identity. Ya, itu sama aja sih fungsinya kayak Vivre Card di One Piece. Kalau yang punya mati, benda itu juga otomatis ilang. Vivre sendiri dalam bahasa Perancis artinya 'Hidup'.

Ini cerita udah dimulai kok, cuman masih tahap awal + diselingi konflik, abis ini alur bakal lebih intens ngupas permaslahan demi permasalahan kok.

Terus, buat yang nanya tentang referensi FF ini. Ya, bener. Ini, mayoritasnya, ngambil dari Game DN.

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca dan kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kolom Review.

Uhm, apalagi ya? Oke, mungkin itu doang dari saya.

Bye~

27 Februari 2019.


End file.
